


To Offset The Shakes (Trohley) [Prequel to 'A Do Or Die Situation']

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom and dad divorce before the baby is even born. Typical, right? So Elizabeth grows up never knowing her father, never knowing who he is, what he's done with his life, and who he's married to now. Elizabeth gets bullied in school because of it, and she's not sure if she can take it anymore.<br/>But, one day, Elizabeth asks her mom about her father, and when she does so, her mom tries to avoid the subject at all costs. Elizabeth is incredibly confused about this, so when her mom goes away on a business trip, she takes matters into her own hands.<br/>Will Elizabeth ever find out who her dad is? Will she be able to find him? What will her mother do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Is This Really Happening? (Andy's POV)~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Natalie, you cannot be serious," I said.

"Andy, I'm sorry," she put her head down. "I just think it's for the best."

"But Nat, we just found out that you're pregnant two months ago, now you want a divorce. I can't just leave you here by yourself to have this baby," I stated.

"Andy, I'll be fine, ok? Please, don't worry about me. I'm not worth it, ok? I've been holding you back and I don't want to do that to you anymore," she said.

"Nat, since when have you gotten the idea that you're holding me back?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like I have. I don't want to do that to you anymore," she said again.

"You haven't been holding me back," I said. "If anything, you and this baby have been motivating me."

"Andy, that's sweet, but I know that this just isn't going to work," she said.

"Well," I sighed. "if that's what you want, I guess I can't change your mind."

"I'm so sorry, And," she said, walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"I'll be ok," I lied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Lapse: One Week~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Natalie, Andy?" a man called us into his office.

"Here," Natalie said, getting

"Could you two come with me, please?" the man asked.

Natalie and I followed the man into a long office with a big, long, oval table in the center. There was our lawyer already sitting at the table, going through paperwork. The man led Natalie and I over to the table, then sat us down across from our lawyer. He took a seat next to our lawyer, then got some papers out of his briefcase. The man, who soon introduced himself as Mike, explained to the both of us what we'd be filling out and doing. It all seemed simple enough: have our lawyer read over the papers, then Nat and I would sign them.

Then it's official.

"Ok, Andy, I need you to sign here," Mike said.

"Ok," I said, signing my name on the line.

"And Natalie, could you sign here?" Mike asked.

"No problem," Natalie said.

"Now, if I understood everything correctly, you two are filing for 'irreconcilable differences'. Is that correct?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Natalie and I both replied.

"Alright, then I'm going to need your signatures here, here, and, um, here, please," Mike said.

As Natalie and I finished signing the last line, our lawyer and Mike talked more things over, asking us questions every so often. After about fifteen more minutes, Mike shook our hands again, then we were able to leave.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Natalie said. "I'm sorry again, Andy."

"Yeah, and it's alright," I said. "Like I said, I'll survive."

"All of your things are already at your apartment, right?" Natalie asked as we got into the vehicle.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright," she said, driving off.

After ten minutes, we pulled up to my apartment, which was in the heart of Chicago. I always loved this city. Anyway, I said goodbye to her again, wishing her luck, and asking if I could see the baby when it's born. She smiled and said yes, then drove off, waving, as I walked into the building.


	2. That Blade is My Best Friend (Elizabeth's POV)

"How was school, hun?" my mom asked.

"Same as yesterday," I shrugged.

"And how was yesterday?" she asked.

"Same as the day before," I said.

"Libbie," she said.

"Mom," I said.

"I've noticed you have not been yourself for the past couple of months or so, so I was wondering if you'd want to sit down and talk?" she asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Ok," she sighed. "Then would you talk to a therapist?"

"Maybe," I said. "It depends on who though."

"Well, I know this really good one downtown," she said. "Her name is Meagan. I've known her for a while and she's a really good listener. I could give her a call?"

"Sure," I said.

"Alright, now why don't you head upstairs and do your homework? I'll call you down when supper is ready," she said.

"Alright," I said, grabbing my backpack and running up the stairs.

As I got into my room, I closed the door behind me, then put a chair in front of it. I threw my backpack on the bed next to me, then reached behind my headboard. I grabbed the utility knife blade I had taped back there. I gently held it in my hand as I pulled my shirt sleeve up. I looked at the scars and fresh cuts already on my arm, the words of the kids echoing through my head. "Just go die already," "Nobody wants you here anyway," "You fucking faggot," "You're a fucking emo freak," "No wonder why your dad left, you're crazy," and so on. It's things like that that get said to me every day. Literally. But I've never told anyone, except my best friend Mia. I can't tell her anything anymore though... I'm still in denial that she killed herself over the Summer and I still blame myself. If my mom would have let me go over to her house that day, she would still be here. I should have snuck out and gone anyway...

With all of those memories and images flooding my head once again, I gripped the blade and dragged it across my skin, leaving trails of blood behind it. I couldn't help but smile at the satisfaction it brought. The other cuts I had made this morning were opening up from the blade pulling at the skin. Once I was mostly satisfied with my job, I wiped the blade off with a tissue and taped it back to my headboard. I grabbed another tissue and dabbed my cuts, keeping it there until the bleeding stopped for the most part. I grabbed band-aids from my bottom drawer, then covered the cuts. After that, I pulled my sleeve back down and started my homework as if nothing happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Libbie! Supper's ready!" my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I lifted my head from my Spanish book. I fell asleep again. I wiped the drool from my book and cheek, then put my paper in the book and closed it. I cleaned up a little, then moved the chair from my door and walked down the stairs. My mom smiled at me as I walked into the dining room, so I returned the smile as much as I could. She brought everything out onto the table, then handed me a plate.

"So, I called Meagan," my mom said as she sat down.

"Oh?" I asked.

"She said she has an opening tomorrow at two," my mom said. "I know that means I'll have to get you from school early, but I don't think you're going to complain about that too much."

"Sounds good to me," I chuckled a little.

"Good," my mom smiled. "You know Elizabeth, I think this will be good for you. If you won't talk to me, I'm just glad you're talking to someone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Lapse: Tomorrow at 1:30 P.M.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Wickman, can I please go now?" I asked, grabbing my books.

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said. "You got the assignment right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright, then go ahead," he said.

"Thanks," I said, getting up from my desk and walking towards the door.

As I got into the hallway, I was practically powerwalking to my locker. I wanted to get there right away so I could leave. As I rounded the corner to the hallway where my locker was, I got stopped by Nick and his stupid gang of friends.

"Where do you think you're going, fag?" Nick asked.

"T-To my locker," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"My mom is picking me up. My grandma's in the hospital," I lied.

"Oh, she probably deserved it," Nick laughed, making his asshole friends laugh too.

"C-Can I please just go?" I asked.

Nick glared at me then shoved me into the lockers to my left. I winced as pain shot through my shoulder, then Nick and his friends walked away as they laughed. I picked my books up from the floor, grabbing my sketchbook first. I never let that thing out of my sight. As I composed myself, I got to my locker and put my things into my bag, then slammed my locker and practically ran to the office. I signed out, then walked outside and waited for my mom. She was late, as usual, but I was used to it. After waiting for a good ten minutes, she finally pulled up in front of the school.

"Lib, I'm so sorry I'm late," she apologized right away.

"It's ok," I said, not really caring.

As my mom kept explaining why she was late, I put my headphones in and started blaring Of Mice & Men. It was better than listening to my mom making up some bullshit as to why she was late. It's always because of work, but her and I both know it's the married guy she's been sleeping around with.

Once she finally pulled up in front of a tall building downtown, her and I both got out and I took my headphones out. We walked into the room, then went to the front desk and my mom explained why we were there. As we sat down, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was one fifty-five. Five minutes early. Way to go mom.

"Elizabeth?" a lady called me back.

"Good luck," my mom said.

I followed the lady to the back of the hallway, then down another hallway, and finally into a room. Another lady, who I'm assuming was Meagan, stood up and ushered me to sit down on the couch.

"How are you doing today, Elizabeth?" Meagan asked.

"Please, call me Libbie," I said. "and ok, I guess."

"Alright, Libbie," she smiled. "How was school today? I bet you're happy you got out early, especially on a Friday."

"Yeah, can't complain," I said.

"Is there anything you'd like to specifically talk about today?" Meagan asked.

"Um, no," I shrugged, making it obvious I was lying.

"Libbie, you can trust me, ok? What we talk about in this office stays in this office, unless you give me permission to tell your mom, alright? You can talk to me about everything. I know therapy is kind of weird at first, but I'm just here to listen and be your friend," she smiled.

"O-Ok, well, I get bullied a lot at school..." I said.

"Do you know why?" she asked, scribbling something down.

"Mostly because I don't have a dad. Well, I do, but I don't know who it is," I said.

"Have you talked to your mom about it?" she asked.

"I've wanted to, but I'm afraid she won't tell me about him," I admitted.

"Well, the best thing you can do is to gently approach the subject. Ask her about him sometime and see what she says," Meagan said. "It can't hurt to ask. After all, a child deserves to know who their father is."


	3. I Knew This Would Happen Someday (Natalie's POV)

As I grabbed another magazine off of the table next to me, Libbie finally came out of the door. I smiled and stood up, then walked over to her. Meagan and I talked for a little while, making another appointment for Elizabeth in the process. After we finished talking, we said goodbye, then Meagan said she'd see us again on Tuesday.

"So, how did your session go?" I asked Elizabeth as we got into the vehicle.

"Good, actually," she said.

"That's good," I smiled.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Maybe later," she responded.

"Alright, well how about we go out for an early supper?" I asked.

"Can we go to Fazoli's?" she asked innocently.

"Whatever you want," I laughed.

As I drove off to head to Fazoli's, all was silent again. Libbie sure hasn't been talking much lately. I just wish she would talk to me about whatever is happening. I hate seeing her like this. I always want to ask her about it, but I don't want to push it and make her upset either.

"And here we are," I said as I pulled into the parking lot.

We walked inside and ordered right away. We took our seats, then waited for our food to arrive, which was only a few minutes later. We ate, occasionally talking, then ordered dessert. After we finished eating, we hopped back into the vehicle and I drove home. As we walked inside the house, I threw my purse onto the table near the front door, then Libbie cleared her throat from the living room.

"C-Can we talk about something?" she asked, looking nervous.

"Of course!" I said, not being able to help myself from smiling, then going into the living room and sitting down. "What about?"

"I, um, well, I don't know if you know or not, but I get bullied at school," Libbie started. "It's bad and really for something stupid..."

"I didn't know that," I said, feeling terrible. "Why do you get bullied?"

"Because I-I don't have a father," she said.

"Oh," I said, my heart jumping to my throat.

"I thought that maybe you could tell me who he is. Surely you must know," she said.

"Um, I-I don't know, Lib," I said.

"Why?" she asked. "He's my father."

"Some things are just better left not knowing," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Libbie, can we please just talk about this later?" I asked.

"Mom, you wanted me to talk to you, now I'm talking to you, and you're shutting down," she said.

"I just don't want to talk about it," I said sternly.

"Then you must have a reason as to why," she stated.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Then tell me who he is," she said.

"No," I said.

"Why are you trying to keep me from him?" she asked.

"That's not what I'm trying to do," I said.

"Oh my god, then just fucking tell me about him! Who is he, what does he do?" she said.

"Elizabeth Anne, watch your mouth," I said.

"Why do I have to try to hard?" she said.

"End of discussion," I said, getting up.

"Mom, please," she said.

"Elizabeth," I said. "no."

"Ok, why the fuck is it so hard for you to just explain to me who one person is?! Mom, is can't be that hard! I have a right to know who he is! Meagan even said so! Hell, he created me! I have the right to know who my father is!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Don't you ever shout at me again," I said, getting up and slapping her across the face.

"M-Mom," she said as she grabbed her cheek.

"Libbie, I-I'm so sorry," I said, but by the end of my sentence, she was already crying.

"Want to know something?" she asked, sniffling.

"W-What?" I asked.

She glared at me, then pulled up her sleeves. I saw the band-aids that covered her arms, then she ripped them off. She held out her arms and scars and cuts lined them. My heart dropped instantly.

"Elizabeth," I said almost in a whisper as I grabbed her wrists carefully.

"This is what not having a father has done to me," she said, a tear falling down her cheek. "Just tell me who he is."

"Elizabeth, I can't," I said.

She jerked her arms out of my grip, then ran up to her room. I didn't go after her. I'm sure she didn't want to see me, especially after I just hit her. I collapsed on the couch and cried.


	4. I Don't Understand (Elizabeth's POV)

I knew I shouldn't have mentioned anything about my stupid dad to my stupid mother. I knew she wouldn't talk about it. It's just like every other time I mention something like this; she completely shuts down. It's bullshit. My father and her created me together. I have a right to know who he is! He's my freaking parent, for Christ's sake. I can't just live my whole life not knowing who he is. There's no way I'd be able to do that. I'd probably track him down someday anyway.

Wait a minute.

That's what I'll do!

There's got to be a way to find him online or something! Hell, you can practically do anything on the Internet. The only question is when? I can't just be glued to my laptop all the time. My mom would know that something is going on, and it's not like I'd be talking to friends, because I don't have any... I've got to find a way...

"Libbie! Could you please come down here for a minute?" my mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled down to her as I ran down the stairs. "What?"

"I just got a call from work. They're sending me out of town on a business trip. I don't want to bore you and take you with me, so do you think you'd be alright with staying here by yourself?" she explained.

"How long?" I asked.

"About a week," she said, biting her lip.

"I think I can manage," I said. "I'm on break from school anyway."

"Are you sure? I leave tomorrow. Pretty early in the morning too," she said.

"What time?" I asked.

"I think my boss said around six," she responded. "I'll probably wake you up when I leave."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Alright. Well, thanks for being on board with this," she said. "and Libbie?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry about last night... I-I really don't know what came over me," my mom said.

"Mom, it's ok," I lied, but not really wanting to talk about the subject.

"A-Alright, but just know that I really am sorry," she said.

"I know you are," I gave her a sincere smile.

"I love you, Lib," she said, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Want to help me with supper?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

I got up and followed her into the kitchen. She said for me to plug my phone in and put some music on, whatever I wanted, so I smiled and did so. After I got it all hooked up, I started helping her make supper, which was spaghetti and garlic bread. While the pasta was boiling, we had started to goof off, which resulted in many things being knocked onto the floor and laughter filling the room. I was actually having fun with my mom. For once. It was nice, actually. I was smiling, laughing, and making my mom laugh. I think I was just really happy about the fact that I'd be alone for a week, which meant I'd crack down on everything - and I mean everything - to find out who my dad is. That means calling relatives I know I can trust, scanning the Internet like hell, and things like that. I have to find out who he is, then once I find out, I've got to meet him.

"There, I think it's all ready, Lib!" my mom said.

"Awesome!" I said, opening the cabinet door and grabbing two plates. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she said.

"Welcome," I said.

As we sat down to eat, my mom and I started talking about the most random things, ranging from what I wanted to do with my life to hilarious things I did as a baby. It was kind of interesting to hear all the stories of when I was a baby, my dad never being mentioned in any of them, of course. I don't even know when my parents split. Was it before I was even born? Was it while I was still really young? Or was it when I was a little older and I just don't remember him? I've got to find out.

"Need help cleaning up?" I asked.

"No, I think I've got it," my mom said.

"Alright. I'll be in the living room if you need me," I said, grabbing my iPhone and heading towards the living room.

I wound up falling asleep on the couch, that I know, to a concert I had recorded on a channel a while ago. When I woke up in the middle of the night, my mom was passed out in the chair beside me, so I just quietly turned the tv back on and flipped to a random channel, watching it before I slowly dozed off again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Libbie, hun. Wake up," my mom said, gently rubbing my shoulder.

"Wha?" I stirred.

"Lib, I've got to head out," she said as I opened my eyes. "My business trip. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"About five fifty-five," she said.

"Oh. Well, I hope you have a good trip," I said, hugging her.

"I love you. Please, don't burn the house down," she chuckled.

"I'll try not to," I chuckled back.

"Call the neighbors if you need help, and like I said, I'll call you to check up on you," she said.

"I know," I said.

"Alright, I've got to go. Be good. I love you," she said, pulling away from me and grabbing her bags.

"I love you too," I said.

She smiled, waved, then as soon as she shut the front door, I jumped up from the couch and looked out the front window. As I watched her pull away, I waited a little while, making sure she didn't forget anything and was coming back to the house or anything. She never showed up, so I instantly ran up to my room and grabbed my laptop and charger. I ran back downstairs and plugged my charger in, then sat down on the chair and put my laptop on my lap.

"Ok, where the hell do I even begin?" I asked myself.

I typed in my mom's name in the Google search bar, then eventually found information on her. After searching for another good hour, I finally came up with the name "Andrew Hurley." I had no clue if that's who my mom was married to, but I wrote it down on a notepad anyway. After that, I typed in his name in the search bar, then a result for "Andy Hurley, drummer for the band Fall Out Boy" came up. I shook my head, thinking that there was no way that's who that was, so I typed in more things, hours passing.

After a few more hours, I was getting hungry and all I was finding was "Andy Hurley from Fall Out Boy," so I closed my laptop, rubbed my eyes, and got up. I walked to the kitchen and heated up some leftover spaghetti. I went back into the living room and flipped the tv on. I ate rather quickly, then immediately went back to searching on my laptop. Once again, only finding the Fall Out Boy thing, I decided to read an article back from 2005.

"Andy Hurley, drummer of Fall Out Boy, was seen walking out of the court house late this afternoon. He got into a vehicle with a woman, who is not recognized by any witnesses. On Fall Out Boy's recent tour, a report team caught up with him and brought up that moment. 'Andy, one day last month, you were seen walking out of the court house with a woman. Can you tell us what was happening?' the reporter asked. Andy responded, 'That was my ex wife, Natalie. We were signing papers for our divorce. Now, please, can I get back to the bus?' So there you have it. Andy Hurley was married, but he got divorced. And if you look at the picture of the afternoon, it almost looks as though the woman could have been pregnant...?" I read out loud, my mouth hanging open as soon as I finished.

Andy Hurley of Fall Out Boy, a band I love, is my father.


	5. I've Got To Do This (Elizabeth's POV)

"Where does Andy Hurley from Fall Out Boy live" I typed into the search bar. I clicked on the first suggestion that popped up, which was a Wikipedia page. I looked through the articles until I came to one about his personal life. There was more things about my mom and him, the divorce, a few pictures, etc. I kept looking until I saw Milwaukee, Wisconsin. After that, I opened a new tab and typed in "Andy Hurley Milwaukee Wisconsin," and once again, I clicked on the first suggestion. After reading that article and searching for a little while longer, I found out that Andy lived in Milwaukee on Destiny Drive. I put Destiny Drive in on google maps, then decided to open another tab and get a little "creepy," I suppose. I typed in "Picture of Andy Hurley's house" and came up with a ton of images. The first one I clicked on was on Destiny Drive, so I went back to the google maps tab and zoomed in on the street. I looked until I found the house that looked the same as the other, then zoomed in as much as I could to try and see the address. I finally saw it, then wrote the address down. I decided to calculate the distance from Chicago to Milwaukee, so back to google maps I went. 

"92.1 miles, 1 hour and 34 mins. I-94 West," I read out loud.

Ok, an hour and a half really isn't that bad... If I walked, it would take longer, yeah, but it's not that far away. I argued internally with myself for a good hour - literally - before I decided that I was going to do this. Maybe by this time tomorrow, I'd be meeting my dad for the first time... I'd leave tonight. I'd start packing shit right now, get some food, grab all the money I have, walk out of this house, and head for I-94 West. It can't be that hard.

I closed my laptop, then hopped off the chair and ran up to my room. I dug through my closet and found my duffle bag. I threw it on my bed, grabbed clothes, pajamas, everything, and threw it in there. I went back downstairs, the bag slung over my shoulder, then set it on the counter. I put my laptop and charger in it, then grabbed my phone charger and put that in there too. I grabbed a few snack bars, bags of chips, and things like that, including water bottles, and stuffed them in the bag. After I double, triple, and quadruple checked everything and made sure I had it, I sat down in the living room. I grabbed my phone and checked the time - it was seven thirty. It would get dark in about an hour and a half. I decided I'd sleep for a little while before I actually did this, so I set my alarm on my phone and quickly dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up to my phone blaring the annoying alarm clock sound. I groaned and grabbed my phone, turning it off. I glanced at the time; it was a little past nine. I changed my glance to the window and saw that it was dark out now. This was it. It was really happening. I was practically running away from home... I stood up, grabbed my bag from the counter, checked it all again, then put my phone in my pocket. I grabbed my house key, though I don't really know why, and opened the front door.

"I'm really doing this," I said to myself.

I closed the door behind me, then looked towards my neighbors house. They were older, so I prayed that they were asleep already, and if they weren't, then I hoped they didn't look out the window and see me or anything. I started down the road, passing house after house, having a few dogs here and there bark at me, then I finally reached the highway a good half hour later. I stopped as soon as I got to the exit.

"Now or never," I said again, then took my first step.


	6. And You Are? (Andy's POV)

"What do you want for lunch, babe?" Joe asked me from the kitchen.

"Surprise me," I said.

"That doesn't exactly help me," he chuckled.

"Exactly," I giggled.

"Andrew," he said, and I knew he was smirking.

"Joseph," I said, finally turning my head and looking at him.

"You anger me sometimes," he said.

"But you love me," I said, getting up and walking over to him.

"Do I honestly have a choice?" Joe asked.

"Not really," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his nose.

"Ew! Daddy, what are you doing?" Summer asked as she ran into the kitchen.

"There's my baby girl!" I said, pulling away from Joe and grabbing Summer Lilly in my arms.

"Daddy!" she squealed as I spun her around.

"Are you all packed, hun?" Joe asked her.

"Yeah!" she said as I put her down. "When are uncle Pete and uncle Patrick going to be here?"

"They should be here anytime now," I smiled. "Why don't you go grab your bag from your room?"

"Alright, daddy!" Summer said, then merrily skipped off, making me chuckle.

Joe and I waited a few more minutes, still arguing about what he was making for lunch. A little while later, Summer came skipping back into the kitchen, her bag in hand. Joe smiled at her, then took her bag and set it on the counter. As we talked about random things and laughed, the doorbell finally rang and Summer jumped and ran to the door.

"Uncle Pete! Uncle Patrick!" Summer shouted.

"How's my favorite niece?" Patrick asked as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Great!" she giggled.

"Patrick! Don't hog my niece all to yourself!" Pete said.

"Fine! Here!" Patrick said, letting Summer crawl into Pete's arms.

"Hey guys," I said as I chuckled.

"Oh, hey. How long have you been standing there?" Pete asked.

"Since about two seconds after Summer opened the door," Joe chuckled.

"Oh, well she's just so cute I kind of forgot about you guys," Patrick said.

"Hey!" I said

"Just kidding," Patrick smiled.

"Does she have everything?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, here," I handed Patrick Summer's bag.

"Thanks," Patrick smiled again.

"So, my little princess, are you all ready to spend a few days with Patrick and I?" Pete asked.

"Uncle Pete," Summer smirked. "is that even a question?"

All of us laughed, then Pete, Patrick, and Summer said goodbye. I closed the door behind them, then turned around and smirked at Joe. He for a confused look on his face, then I walked over to him.

"Babe, I still have to make lunch," Joe said as I wrapped my arms around him again.

"I'm not hungry," I said, running my lips over his neck.

"That's not what you said a half hour ago," he stated.

"Summer was still home a half hour ago," I smiled.

"Andy, not now," he said.

"Joe," I said, kissing his neck, which I knew he loved.

"A-Andy, please," he said.

"Babe, just give in," I said, taking his hands in mine and bringing him towards the couch.

"Oh, how can I resist you?" he asked.

"You can't," I chuckled.

"Asshole," he said as he pulled me top of him.

Joe wrapped his arms around my neck and gently locked our lips together. I ran my hands through his hair, then gripped it and pulled his head back. I locked my lips onto his neck and he let out a small moan. I ran my tongue over his neck and he let out another moan. After that, Joe flipped us over on the couch, then he pulled my shirt off. I did the same to him, then he kissed me, my neck, then my chest and stomach. I let out small moans here and there, then ran my fingers through his hair again.

"Please, just do it," I said breathlessly.

Joe smirked at me, then scooted himself down. He teased me a little through my shorts, then started to pull them down.

DING DONG!

"Seriously? Who the hell could that be?" I groaned.

Joe got off of me and we both threw our shirts back on quickly. I honestly kind of hoped that both of us didn't get too aroused... I groaned again as I opened the door. There stood a teenage girl, maybe around the age of fifteen, with a duffle bag slung around her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"H-Hi, um, are you Andy?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I'm Elizabeth. And I'm your daughter," she said.


	7. Let Me Explain (Elizabeth's POV)

"E-Excuse me?" Andy asked.

"What's the matter, babe?" a man walked up behind Andy and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"T-This girl just shows up and says she's my daughter," Andy said.

"What?" the man asked, getting a weird look on his face.

"Um, does the name Natalie sound familiar?" I asked.

"Fuck," Andy said.

"What, babe?" the man asked.

"Nata - Elizabeth, come in here," Andy sighed.

I followed Andy and the other man inside the house. From the looks of it, it was a nice house. Andy sat on the couch and held his head in his hands. The man sat next to him and put his arm around Andy. I just awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Geez, so um, you're my daughter," Andy said.

"Yeah," I said.

"And, what's going on?" the man asked.

"A while back, I was married to a girl named Natalie. We found out she was pregnant, then about two or three months into the pregnancy, she said she wanted a divorce. We got the divorce, then I lived in an apartment in Chicago for a while, then moved to Milwaukee. That's when the band and everything happened and well, I guess I just forgot about everything that had happened..." Andy explained.

"Whoa," the other man said.

"Elizabeth-" Andy said.

"Please, call me Libbie," I said.

"Ok, Libbie, how on earth did you manage to find me?" Andy asked.

"You just want the whole story?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Basically, my mom and I aren't too close and I really don't let my feelings out to her. She asked me one day if I would go see a therapist. I said yeah, so I went one day and didn't really wanna talk to Meagan, was her name, and just sat there. She told me I could trust her and whatever we talked about stayed in the office. I finally let loose and said that I really wanted to know who my father was, but I was afraid to ask my mom. She told me I have a right to know who you are, then told me to just flat out ask her about it sometime, then report back to her at our next session. Well, that night, when mom and I got home, I brought it up to her and she blew up. She actually wound up hitting me..." I paused. "I ran to my room after that and really just kind of left it. A few days after that, she called me down to talk to me. She explained that she had to leave town for a week for a business trip and asked if I'd be alright to stay home by myself. I said yeah because I'm on break from school, so not a big deal. She said ok, then we somewhat made up, then made supper. She left around six the next morning, which was yesterday, but the day we fought, I got the idea that I'd search the Internet far and wide basically to try and found out who you were. As soon as my mom left, I grabbed my laptop and spent hours - literally - searching, finally coming up with you, where you lived, and things like that. I packed my duffle bag up with a bunch of things, then literally walked here from Chicago... I know this all sounds creepy and I'm so sorry, but I really wanted to know who you were. I couldn't take not knowing you. I couldn't take getting bullied because of it. I just couldn't. I needed to find you."

"Libbie," Andy said, literally crying as he got up and walked to me.

He took me in his arms and hugged me. I couldn't help myself, so I sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged me tighter, then finally let me go. He sat back where he was before, next to the man, who I finally figured out was Joe Trohman.

"So, Natalie has no idea you're here?" Andy asked.

"Not a clue," I said.

"Geez," Andy scratched his head. "Maybe I should give her a call."

"No! Please!" I basically shouted. "Sorry, but not now. She'll be furious. I can't have that right now. Please, can you call her at the end of the week when her trip is over? Please."

"Alright," he sighed. "I guess that'll work."

"Thank you so much," I said.

"Well, I guess this is a great time to get to know my daughter then..." Andy said, making me smile.


	8. Get To Know Me (Andy's POV)

"So, Libbie, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"I'm terrible at this, so how about you just ask me questions and I'll answer them?" she asked nervously.

"Sure," I gave her a smile. "When's your birthday?"

"October twenty-third," she replied.

"That's awesome! Favorite color?" I asked, keeping it painfully simple.

"Easily black," she chuckled.

"I couldn't tell," I laughed. "Favorite food?"

"Again, easily ramen noodles," she giggled.

"Food of the champions, obviously," Joe commented, making us laugh.

"Um, favorite holiday?" I asked.

"Halloween," she said.

"Do you like to read?" I asked her.

"Only certain things," she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Um, well, mainly fan fiction... About you guys," she blushed.

"Some of those get pretty crazy," Joe laughed, breaking the tension.

"Joseph!" I laughed as I hit his shoulder.

"What? It's not like I haven't read some about us," he smirked.

"Oh god," Libbie said as she laughed.

"Anyway," I said, half glaring, half smirking at Joe. "how is school?"

"Terrible," she said.

"I hear ya," I said. "It was bad for me too."

"Same," Joe said.

"Ok, why don't we switch this up? I'm gonna ask you questions now because I'm really not that important," Libbie said.

"Are you kidding?! Of course your important! You're my daughter! You're a teenager and I'm meeting you for the first time! I mean look at you! You're beautiful! Of course you're important, especially to me," I said, making Libbie smile uncontrollably.

"Can I still ask you questions? Or can you just tell me about yourself?" she asked innocently.

"Of course," I said.

I started off by telling her about Natalie and I, why we got divorced, then where I went with my life after that. I explained how the band got started, how Joe and I wound up together, things like that. She was smiling through everything I told her. I couldn't blame her though, because if she was as happy as I was about meeting, then I'd sure as hell be smiling too. In fact, I was. I couldn't stop. I even made Joe smile. He wrapped his arms around me about halfway through my talking, which made Libbie and I smile more. Towards the end, I finished with explaining that Joe and I adopted a daughter a few years back, saying we named her Summer Lilly.

"Wait, hold up," Libbie said, making Joe and I laugh. "What you're basically saying is that I have a sister?!"

"Yes," I laughed. "She's about six and a half years old. You actually just missed her by literally fifteen minutes. She left with Pete and Patrick."

"Whoa," she said.

"What?" Joe and I asked.

"I'm sorry, I just think it's finally processing that you are my dad, and that you're from Fall Out Boy. You like work with Pete and Patrick and Joe. Like holy crap," she said.

"I feel like this may take a while to get used to," Joe joked.

"I hope you'll get used to it by the en of the week," I said.

"So you're letting me stay here?" Libbie asked.

"Lib, of course. You're my daughter. I can't just leave you out on the streets," I explained.

"Thank you so much," she got up and hugged me.

"Hey, why don't I see if Pete, Patrick, and Summer wanna go get some pizza for supper?" I suggested.

"Dude, yes!" Libbie said, making me laugh.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket, then dialed Patrick's number. He answered after the third ring.

"Please tell me you're not calling because you want your daughter back?" he asked.

"No," I chuckled. "I was calling to see if you and Pete and Summer wanted to meet Joe and I for pizza?"

"Sounds awesome! I won't even ask Pete because we all know the answer," Patrick said.

"Well, of course. Joe and I have a little surprise too," I said.

"Oh?" he asked.

"You'll all see when we meet up. Say six or so?" I asked.

"Sousa good to me, man. See you soon," he said, then hung up.

"Well, were all set. Libbie, you ready to meet the other members of FOB and your sister in an hour?" I asked.


	9. 'Dad...' I Could Get Used To That (Elizabeth's POV)

I don't even know what to say, actually.

I just got here, what? An hour ago? If that?! And I'm already getting to know Andy, who seems ok with all of this, actually, and now I'm meeting Pete, Patrick, and my step-sister. I actually have a sister! And she's younger! I'm actually really excited about that, if you can't tell. I hope she likes me... But what if she doesn't?! God.

I really hope I don't completely blow meeting the guys. They're my idols - which I haven't told Andy - and well, I mean they all are, but still. I can't act like a complete idiot in front of them, I just can't. I just really hope they don't get too surprised by this... I have no clue if Andy ever brought up the fact that he was married to my mom or not, but I just hope all goes well.

I'm so nervous, like beyond belief, but I'm trying not to show it... Ugh. It's hard, but I'm keeping my cool. I just have to stop thinking about it! That's got to help, right? Never know if I don't try...

"Hey, Libbie," Andy said, getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to clean up before we go?" he asked. "I mean, I'm not saying you need to, just asking. I don't mean that you li-"

"Andy," I giggled. "I know what you mean, and sure."

"Alright," he smiled. "follow me."

I got up from the couch, then grabbed my duffle bag and followed Andy up the stairs. He led me down a hallway, then into what I assumed was his and Joe's room. This is like a really nice house, ok! He led me into their attached bathroom, then grabbed a towel from the cabinet.

"Ok, since we obviously don't have anything here for you, you can use Summer's things if you want, which are under the sink," Andy explained.

"Alright," I said.

"I'm assuming you brought clothes?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," I said. "Guess I kind of came prepared."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled. "How about we head out tomorrow and get you some more clothes?"

"I-I can't let you do that," I said.

"Please, I insist," he said.

"Andy," I said. "I don't need you spending your money on me. Please."

"You're my daughter, it's what you're supposed to do," he smirked.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he just called me his daughter. I ran to him - even though we were literally five feet apart - and wrapped my arms around him. He was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around me. I hadn't expected things to go this well, honestly. I mean, what would you do if a random girl showed up at your doorstep and said she was your daughter?

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what?" he asked, looking confused.

"For being this cool about all of this," I said. "I didn't expect things to go this well. At all."

"Well, Natalie never let me see you when you were born, no matter how hard I tried. I just can't believe that you're a teenager and this is the first time I'm actually meeting you," he said, and I think I actually saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"Wait," I said, pulling away from him slightly. "She kept you from me?"

"Y-Yeah," he said. "I'll explain later. Just get cleaned up."

"Alright," I said.

"Don't worry about your clothes you have on now. Just shove them in the corner," Andy said. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Alright," I laughed.

Andy walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I took my phone out of my pocket and plugged it into the stereo they had in there, which I finally managed to figure out how to work, then played my shower playlist. It consisted of some Panic!, twenty one pilots, Walk the Moon, New Politics, and yes, even some Fall Out Boy. I walked over to the shower and turned the water on, then took my clothes off, which were actually really dirty, considering I walked all night through dirt and shit like that. I hopped in the shower after that, then let the nice, warm water run down my body. I just decided to use the shampoo already in the shower, not really caring as long as I could wash my hair with something.

~~~~~~~~~

Once I hopped out of the shower, I wrapped the towel around me, then cleared a spot of the mirror so I could see. I dried myself off, then wrapped the towel around me again. I went through my duffle bag until I found my red skinny jeans and my Avenged Sevenfold shirt. I quickly got dressed, then re-did my makeup so I looked somewhat presentable. After that, I just threw my long, bright red hair up into a messy bun, then threw my clothes into my bag, even though Andy told me to throw them in the corner. I was basically a guest here, so I didn't want to make a mess. I walked out into the hallway again and walked quietly down the stairs, only to stop when I heard my name mentioned.

"Joe, I am so sorry I never mentioned anything about Natalie and Elizabeth to you," Andy said.

"Babe, don't be sorry. I completely get it," Joe said. "From what I can tell already, I think she already loves you a lot and will fit right in with us."

"I love her too and I just feel bad because I feel like I haven't been a real dad to her," Andy said.

"And, that's not your fault. It's not your fault that Natalie wouldn't let you see her," Joe said. "but if you ask me, that's pretty shitty that she'd even do that."

"When she called me that day and told me that, I was heartbroken. Libbie was my first child and I didn't even know who she was... I felt like I had a right to know who she was, but Natalie would never let me near her," Andy explained. "I didn't know what to do with myself. And by the time she turned eightteen, I just figured that Nat wouldn't have told her anything about me, so she wouldn't really be curious."

"Well, we know she's curious," Joe chucked. "Andy, babe, do you know what made Lib do all of this? Come all the way here?"

"What?" Andy asked.

"Love," Joe said.

That's when I couldn't stand there any longer. I dropped my duffle bag and ran into the living room, obviously scaring both Andy and Joe. I couldn't help myself, so I wrapped my arms around Andy again.

"He's right," I said.

"I am good," Joe said, making me and Andy laugh.

"He's always right," Andy joked.

"Watch it, good sir," Joe said.

"Andy," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"W-Would you let me call you dad?" I asked.

"Wouldn't want you to call me anything else," he smiled, then hugged me tighter.

"I love you, dad," I said.

"I love you too," Andy smiled.

"Totes adorbs," Joe said.

"Joe, babe, no. Just no," Andy said, making me laugh.

"Oh," Joe said. "Well, this has been an inconvenient truth."

"You're so weird," Andy said. "but now we've got to go."

"I'm so nervous," I admitted.

"Don't be," Joe smiled. "We know the weirdos quite well and I'm sure they're going to love you."

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"So, lets go!" Andy said.


	10. Surprise? (Andy's POV)

Honestly, I feel like I should have warned the guys about what was going to happen... I feel kind of bad that I'm just going to dump this all on them. I mean, I think they'll be fine with after a little while, but I also know they're going to be shocked. I sure as hell know I was shocked when Libbie showed up on my doorstep, but now I'm actually ok with all of this... And Joe was right. Love made Elizabeth come here. Love and curiosity, obviously, but there was love. I can't help but feel like this was meant to happen or something... I'm just honestly scared about how Natalie is going to react when I call her at the end of the week. I know she's going to want to take her back, but I don't think I'm going to want Elizabeth to leave. I'm finally able to meet Libbie after all these years, now she'll have to leave... Maybe I'll be able to convince Nat to let me keep Libbie here for a while. We have a tour coming up halfway through next week and I think Libbie would really love to come. I'd like it too! I'd even get a tutor or teacher to come on the road with us if that's what it took. I'm not going to be separated from my daughter again. 

"You ready for this, Lib?" I asked as Joe pulled into the pizza place's parking lot.   
"I think so," she gave a slight smile.   
"Everything's going to be ok," Joe smiled at her.   
"I hope you're right," Libbie said as we got out of the vehicle.   
"Ok, let Joe and I go in and see where they're sitting," I said.   
"Ok," Libbie said. 

I took Joe's hand, then we walked through the door. I instantly saw them sitting towards the back corner, so the two of us walked over there.

"Hey guys!" Patrick said as he smiled.   
"How you guys doing?" Pete asked.   
"Daddy!" Summer scrambled out of the booth and ran to Joe and I.   
"Hey baby girl," I smiled, hugging her.   
"Oh, I missed you so much," Joe said as he picked her up.   
"So, what's this surprise you're talking about?" Pete asked.   
"Well, you're already sitting down, so that's good," I chuckled. "You guys don't know this, but I used to be married to a girl named Natalie. She wound up getting pregnant, but then she wanted a divorce about two or three months into the pregnancy. I was heart broken, but I couldn't do anything about it. Basically, the years following that, I forgot about her and the baby... I felt terrible about that, but things were happening with the band, so that was my main focus. Well, anyway, earlier today, really right after you two left with Summer, there was a knock at the door. I answered it and there's this girl standing there. I was really confused, but then she asks if I'm Andy. I said yes, then asked who she was. Guys, she's my daughter. She is mine and Natalie's daughter, the one Natalie would never let me see. I had no clue who she was, but then she started telling me the story of how she came here and everything and guys, I know she's my daughter. Not just a fan faking this or anything. This is legit, guys. Elizabeth is my daughter."  
"Whoa," Pete and Patrick both said.   
"So this means Summer's got a sister," Joe smiled.   
"Yay!" Summer cheered, making us all laugh.   
"Well, I'm really happy for the both of you," Pete smiled.   
"I am too! Where is she?" Patrick asked.   
"Right outside," I said. "Let me go get her."

As I walked out of restaurant, I could help but smile. I walked outside to the vehicle where Libbie was. She smiled at me, then hugged me. I hugged her back tightly. 

"Well, they're anxious to meet you," I said. "and Summer is really excited about having a sister."  
"That's good," she smiled.   
"So, you ready to meet them all?" I asked.   
"More than ever," she smiled.   
"Then after you, my lady," I ushered her to the door. 

She took a deep breath, then opened the door and walked in. I followed right behind her. She instantly spotted them, as I did, then continued walking towards them. 

"Guys, meet Elizabeth," I smiled.   
"Wow," Patrick said. "You're so pretty."  
"Thanks," Libbie said, blushing.   
"Well, looks like I've got another niece," Pete smiled.   
"And I've got a sister!" Summer cheered again, literally running to Elizabeth and wrapping her arms around her waist.   
"And you must be Summer," Libbie smiled as she hugged her. "Look at you. You're so pretty."  
"Daddy," Summer turned to Joe and I. "I like her!"  
"Well, I'm glad," we all laughed. "We do too."  
"Well, why don't we order and get to know you, Elizabeth?" Patrick suggested as he smiled.   
"Sounds good," she innocently said.


	11. Quality Time (Elizabeth's POV)

"Well, Elizabeth, I think I can speak for both Pete and I when I say that I'm glad we met you!" Patrick said.

"Basically," Pete laughed.

"I'm glad I met the two of you too," I blushed.

"We should all get together sometime this week or something and have a little party in your honor!" Pete suggested.

"I'm not that important guys," I shrugged.

"Do I have to tell you why you're so important again?" dad asked.

"No," I said.

"Because you are important, Lib," Joe said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.  
"Thanks," I smiled.   
"Well, we're going to steal your little girl back for the night," Patrick said.   
"Alright," Andy laughed.   
"I love you daddies!" Summer said as she ran to Joe and Andy.   
"I love you too, baby girl," they both said as they hugged her.   
"And I love you," Summer said as she wrapped her arms around me.   
"Aww," I said, not being able to help myself from smiling. "I love you too."

Summer eventually went back to Pete and Patrick, then we said goodbye again and drove off. The three of us talked endlessly until Andy suggested we stop at the video store and rent a few movies. Joe and I happily agreed, so Andy drove towards the video store, arriving there shortly after. We jumped out of the vehicle, then ran to the entrance, all of us trying to beat one another. I totally won. Once we got inside, we caught or breath while we laughed, which didn't help much. 

"Ok, Lib, feel free to just roam around and pick out like three movies," Andy said.   
"Thanks," I smiled. 

Andy and Joe walked down an aisle together, where as I went to the completely opposite side of the store. I went directly to the comedy movies. After looking for a little while, I settled on Scary Movie 5, A Haunted House, and Epic Movie. I always liked funny movies. After I had gotten my movies, I walked around the store, which was bigger than it seemed, to try an find Joe and Andy. I finally found them a few minutes later. 

"Hey Lib!" Joe smiled. "Find some good movies?"  
"Yeah, here," I said as I smiled back.   
"Dude, A Haunted House is freaking hilarious!" Andy said.   
"And and I rented it after it came to the stores and we died, oh my god," Joe said, making me laugh.   
"I'm thinking I'll like it then," I smiled. "You guys get any movies?"  
"Yeah," Andy smiled. "Borat and The Dictator. Amazing movies!"  
"I've heard of those! They sounded good," I said.   
"Hopefully we won't be disappointed," Joe smirked. "Now, after you ma'lady and we shall check out."  
"Alright," I laughed. 

I meandered my way to the check out with Andy and Joe following close behind me. The lady behind me smiled and said hello, so I did the same. I put my movies up on the counter, then Andy put his and Joe's up there too. Andy and the girl conversed and the girl was clearly trying to make a move on Andy. Joe and I had our backs to the two of them just listening and dying of silent laughter. Both Joe and I could tell Andy was getting annoyed by the time of his voice, which of course only made the two of us laugh harder. 

"Joe, babe, you got another dollar?" Andy asked, putting emphasis on the "babe".  
"Yeah, here, love," Joe said, handing Andy a dollar. 

Joe and I looked back at the lady behind the counter after their fun and you could clearly see she was upset and disappointed. It was kind of funny actually. Andy paid, then we grabbed the movies and left. As we climbed into the vehicle, I decided I should be a smartass. 

"What the heck dad? The girl wasn't your type?" I asked.   
"Yeah, I mean you always want girls like that," Joe smirked.   
"Hey, guess what you guys," Andy said, pulling out of the parking lot.   
"What?" Joe and I smirked.   
"Fuck you," Andy said.   
"Love you too," Joe and I both said as we laughed.   
"Now, I'm just thinking out loud here, but I think we should head to Walmart and get some popcorn, soda, and candy," Andy said.   
"Is that even a question?" I asked.   
"No, it was a declarative sentence," Andy said.   
"Babe, you're a fucking smartass," Joe said, taking Andy's hand in his.   
"And it's all for you," Andy replied.   
"Guyssss," I whined.   
"Whatttt?" Joe whined back.   
"Stop being all mushy," I said.   
"You'll love it when you find someone someday," Andy smiled at me through the rear view mirror.   
"Doubt that'll happen," I said.   
"Stop being so negative, hun," Joe said. 

I let out a little chuckle, then looked out the window as Andy drove down the busy streets of Milwaukee. After a little while longer, we pulled into the Walmart parking lot. Andy parked, then the three of us hopped out. 

"Last one to the door is a rotten egg!" Joe shouted as he ran.   
"Hey! No fair!" Andy shouted.   
"Joseph! I swear to god!" I shouted, taking after Andy and Joe. 

I finally caught up to them, then passed them. I was the first one to the door and if I do say so myself, I felt pretty damn proud of myself. 

"How the hell is that even possible?" Joe asked, catching his breath.   
"Track. Two years," I smirked.   
"Would have been nice to know beforehand," Andy said.   
"You didn't ask," I said.   
"She's got a point, And," Joe smirked.   
"I swear to god," Andy said, reaching over to smack Joe's shoulder.   
"Don't we have some food and whatnot to get?" I asked.   
"Good point," Joe said. 

The three of us walked into Walmart and I instantly froze. Not literally, but I felt like I did. I have severe social anxiety and I hate going to public places. I haven't told Andy though. It's kind of embarrassing. I just walked silently behind Joe and Andy as they walked towards the back of the store. We got to the aisle with the popcorn and candy, then grabbed what we wanted. After that, we walked to where the soda was. We grabbed some of that as well, then made our way to the check outs. After we had checked out, I let out a sigh of relief as we walked out of the store. 

"You ok?" Andy asked.   
"What? O-Oh yeah," I said.   
"You sure?" he asked.   
"Umm, I'll talk to you about it later," I said.   
"Alright" Andy smiled, wrapping his arm around me. 

I couldn't help but smile. I put my arm around his waist and laid my head against his side. I actually had a dad now, so I was going to take full advantage of it for as long as I could. The three of us got to the vehicle and hopped in. 

"Hey, you have your phone with you, right?" Andy asked.   
"Yeah, why?" I asked.   
"Wanna play some tuneage?" he asked.   
"Tuneage?" I laughed.   
"You know, some jamssss," Andy said, doing a little dance.   
"And you actually want to be seen with him in public, Joe?" I asked.   
"Sometimes I question that," Joe responded.   
"Asshole!" Andy said. "Anyway, here."  
"Thanks," I said, taking the cord and plugging it into my phone. 

I scrolled through my music, then finally decided on Mariana's Trench's song "Truth or Dare". I freaking love them so much. 

"It's as easy as one, two, three, do you see what I do? Truth or dare, yes I double dare you. You, you, me, now I think you got it. One last breath and just spin the bottle now," Andy quietly sang along.   
"Oh, Andy likes Mariana's Trench?" I asked.   
"Maybe a little," Andy admitted, estimating how much by using his fingers.   
"I found out new things about you everyday," Joe said.   
"Here, I think you'll like this one, Joe," I said, switching the song to "Black Box Remedy" by With Knives, which was Joe's band.   
"Andy, Libbie has amazing taste in music," Joe said.   
"I try," I smirked. 

The rest of the ride home was full of laughing, singing, and just plain weirdness. I'm so glad I felt comfortable with Joe and Andy.


	12. Movie Time (Andy's POV)

"So what movie should we watch first?" I asked, grabbing a bag of popcorn out of the microwave.   
"Doesn't matter to me," Joe said.   
"How about you pick, Lib?" I suggested.   
"Sure," Libbie smiled. 

She walked over to where we set the movies we rented, then looked at each one. She came back into the kitchen shortly after and had A Haunted House in her hands. 

"Good choice," Joe said.   
"Very," I smiled. "Why don't you get that all set up, Joe, then Libbie can help me with the popcorn and everything else?"  
"Sounds good to me!" both Joe and Libbie said. "Jinx!"  
"You guys are insane," I said.

The three of us laughed as Joe headed towards the living room with the movie in hand. Libbie gladly meandered her way into the kitchen to help me with everything. As we were pouring popcorn into bowls and pouring soda into cups, I decided to ask her a question. 

"So what was up at Walmart earlier? The thing you said you'd talk to me later about?" I asked.   
"O-Oh, um," she hesitated.   
"Elizabeth, you know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you," I reassured her.   
"Alright, well, I hate going to public places. I have like incredibly bad social anxiety. I remember once with mom, we went out to eat and a bunch of people from school we at the restaurant. I was so paranoid that they were constantly looking at me and talking about me. I was so nervous that I barely ate. I was literally on the verge of hyperventilating," she explained. "It's so embarrassing."  
"Lib, believe it or not, I have social anxiety too," I said.   
"You do? But how? You're in a band and meet fans all the time," she stated.   
"I've gotten help with it, so it's not too bad anymore. There are nights where I have to tell the guys that I can't go out to meet fans because I'm so nervous," I said.   
"I would have never guessed," she chuckled.   
"If you want, I can try and help you," I said.   
"Sure," she smiled. "I'd like that."  
"Awesome," I smiled back. "Now, why don't you say we got relax and watch some kickass movies?"  
"Hell yeah!" she said, making me laugh. 

Her and I grabbed the bowls of popcorn, glasses of soda, and bags of candy, then brought them into the living room. I practically dropped a bowl of popcorn on the table because of everything I was carrying. 

"Gee, And, ever think of taking more than one trip?" Joe asked me.   
"Two trips are for pussies," I stated.   
"Oh!" Joe and Libbie laughed. 

The three of us got comfortable on the couch; Joe on the left, me next to him with my arm around him, then Libbie next to me. We each had our bowl of popcorn, our glass of soda, and a bag of candy that we got. After we were all situated, Joe pressed play. 

"This isn't like going to be scary, is it?" Libbie asked.   
"There are a few parts that kinda make you jump, but it's just a spoof movie of the Paranormal Activity movies," I said.   
"Frick," she said quietly.   
"Why?" I asked.   
"I get scared easily. I hate it. I watched Scary Movie One and literally cried," she said.   
"Joe and I will protect you," I smirked.   
"Thanks," she chuckled. 

When the first jump-scare part of the movie came around, I glanced at Libbie, who had her hands to her face. She looked scared, so I pulled her close to me. She snuggled into my side, then returned her gaze to the movie. I told her I'd protect her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See? Wasn't that a good movie? I freaking love it! It's never going to get old," Joe stated.   
"It was actually funny," Libbie said as she picked her head up from my side.   
"What should we watch next, Lib?" I asked.   
"Umm, how about Epic Movie?" she asked.   
"Sounds good to moi!" Joe said, already getting up and putting it in. 

Joe sat back down and I returned my arm to where it was before. Libbie got comfortable on my side again, then we relaxed and watched the movie. I had never seen it, but from what I've heard, it was supposed to be funny and good.

After that movie was done, we watched two more of the three movies left before Libbie passed out. She started snoring and Joe and I couldn't help but laugh. I felt bad, but it was kind of funny. I slowly got up, being careful not to wake Libbie, then picked her up in my arms. I told Joe I'd be right back, then I walked down the hall. I brought her into the guest bedroom and gently set her on the bed. Right as I put her down, she woke up. 

"I didn't mean to wake you, I'm so sorry," I apologized.   
"It's ok," she chuckled. "I should probably get my pajamas on anyway."  
"Well, Joe and I will be in the living room if you need anything," I smiled.   
"Thanks," she said as I started walking out of the room. "And Andy?"  
"Yeah?" I asked.   
"I really can't tell you how much I appreciate this. I would have never expected to show up here, have things go as well as they are, then literally staying with you for the first time," she said. "This all means so much."  
"Libbie, I love you. I wish I could have been apart of your life before this, but I wasn't, so I want to make this as special as possible," I sat on the edge of her bed and hugged her.   
"I love you, dad," she said, making me smile.   
"I love you too," I said.   
"And by the way, you and Joe are totally adorable," she smirked.   
"Go to bed," I said, gently pushing her onto the bed.   
"No need to be so harsh!" she said, making both her and I laugh. "Anyway, night."  
"Night," I said, walking out of the room and closing the door. 

I walked back into the living room quietly, deciding that maybe I should freak Joe out. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my hand around his mouth. 

"Anything you say can and will be held against you," I said.   
"Andy," Joe giggled. "You're so weird."  
"But ya love me," I said, making my way around the couch.   
"I don't really have a choice," he said, grabbing me and pulling me into his arms. "Libbie ok?"  
"Yeah. She was just telling me how much she appreciate all of this, then as I walked out, she stopped me again and said that you and I are totally adorable," I said, laughing at the last part.   
"Well, she's right," Joe smiled, kissing my cheek.   
"Basically," I agreed. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm tired."  
"I am too," Joe yawned. "Shall we?"  
"Go to bed?" I asked.   
"No, go to the fucking carnival. Of course go to bed!" he said.   
"Smartass," I said, getting up from the couch. 

Joe and I walked down the hallway towards our room, him smacking my ass the whole time and me not trying to laugh. We got into our room, changed into our pajamas, then Joe got comfortable in bed. 

"I'm just going to go check on Libbie real quick," I said.   
"Hurry back, my love," Joe said. 

I smiled at him, then walked down the hall to the guest room. I quietly opened Libbie's door, then looked at her. She was peacefully sleeping, which was good. She seemed pretty tired. As I was about to close the door again, I glanced at her once more and noticed something. With just enough moonlight and light from the streetlights, I could see little lines on her arms and wrists. I instantly knew what they were and my heart sunk. I felt terrible. I closed her door again, then went back to mine and Joe's room. I sat on the edge of the bed and Joe climbed over and wrapped his arms around me. 

"You ok, babe?" he asked.   
"No," I said.   
"What happened?" he asked.   
"I was just about to close Libbie's door when I glanced at her once more. I looked at her arms and with just enough light from just the right side, I saw cuts on her arms and wrists," I said.   
"Oh god," Joe said.   
"What if Natalie made her start doing that? I mean, when Libbie got here, she said that her and Natalie had gotten into it and Natalie hit her. Maybe things like that have happened before," I said.   
"Well, aren't you and her going shopping tomorrow for new clothes?" Joe asked.   
"Yeah, why?" I asked.   
"Why don't you stop at the beach or the park or something and talk to her about it all? Obviously she hasn't got anyone to talk to, but I can tell that she seems comfortable with you," Joe suggested. "It can't hurt to try."  
"Yeah, you're right," I gave him a smile.   
"You're a good dad," Joe said.   
"So are you," I said.   
"I love you babe," he said.   
"I love you too," I kissed him.


	13. Do We Have To Talk About This? (Elizabeth's POV)

"Libbie!" Andy yelled, running into my room. "Wakeeeee uppppp."

"Why?" I mumbled.

"We have a big day today!" he said.

"I don't wanna get up," I whined, turning over on my bed.

"You don't want new clothes?" he asked.

"Dad," I said.

"Daughter," he said, which made me smile into my pillow.

"You. Don't. Need. To. Spend. Your. Money. On. Me," I said, finally sitting up.

"I. Do. What. I. Want," he smirked.

"Daddd," I whined.

"Get up, get dressed, then come into the living room in a half hour," he said, getting up and walking out of my room.

I groaned, then pulled the covers back and dragged myself out of bed. I stumbled into the bathroom, then looked at myself in the mirror. My god, I looked like shit. I shook my head, then used the bathroom. I walked back out shortly after and grabbed clothes from my duffle bag. I chose a Panic! At The Disco shirt this time, along with my white and black skinny jeans. I walked back into the bathroom, clothes, shoes, straightner, and makeup in hand. I did what had to be done, which consisted of doing everything in less than twenty minutes. I felt pretty accomplished. I waltzed out of the bathroom and threw my clothes into my bag, then walked down the hallway.

"I have arrived," I announced.

"There's my girl!" Joe said.

"What's the dealio?" I asked.

"You. Me. Shopping. All day," Andy smiled.

"Sounds fun," I said.

"Oh, it will be," Andy said. "Can I assume that your favorite store might be Hot Topic?"

"Always was and always will be!" I smiled.

"Good, then that's our first stop," he said, making me smile again. "Shall we head out then?"

"Sure," I said. "Peace out Joe!"

"Bye, my homie!" Joe said, making Andy and I laugh.

Andy and I walked out the door, then had a little race to see who could get to the vehicle faster. I won. Again. We hopped in, then he started the vehicle and drove off. About halfway to the mall, he told me to plug my phone in and play some good music. I smiled and did so, not even caring that I played an abundance of Fall Out Boy songs, singing each one of them. After a little while, Andy said we were almost there, so I decided I'd play one more song that's been stuck in my head.

"Really?!" Andy laughed.

"Don't judge me like that," I said.

"I'm not," he said. "It's a good song!"

"Shots! Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots! The women come around everytime I'm pouring shots! Their panties hit the ground everytime I give 'em shots! So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots!" Andy and I both sang, which was kind of hilarious.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"LA DAD A DA! LA DAD A DAD A DA! LA DAD A DA! LA DAD A DAD A DA!" he scream/sang, making me die instantly with laughter.

"Oh my god!" I said through my laughing.

"You're welcome," he smirked, pulling into the parking lot of the mall.

"You're definitely one of a kind there, dad," I said.

"I try," he said.

The two of us continued to laugh as we talked and walked into the mall. He seemed to know exactly where Hot Topic was, so I followed him and we soon arrived at the store. I love this place so much, ok? As we walked in, the guy behind the counter waved to Andy and said hey. Andy smiled and said hey back.

"Ok, pick out five pairs of pants, then ten shirts, and a few hair things, if you want," he told me.

"Dude, that's going to be well over one hundred dollars," I said. "I can't let you do that."

"But I want to," he said.

"Dad," I whined again, like this morning.

"You. Go. Pick out clothes. Now," he smirked as he pushed me towards the back of the store.

"Fine!" I said.

"I'll be talking to Adam," he said.

I walked towards the back of the store, then looked up and turned my gaze to the abundance of band tees displayed. After searching the first row of shirts I looked at, I found a shirt right away. It was a Metallica shirt. I found my size, then hung it over my arm. I looked at that section for a little while longer, finding a Black Keys shirt, Avenged Sevenfold tank top, and a Nirvana tee. I walked around the racks, then went to another little section of shirts displayed. I giggled to myself when I found a shirt I liked that said "I wear band tees as a form of mating call." I found my size, then looked at more shirts. I eventually found a Twenty One Pilots shirt and Echosmith shirt too. I basically shit myself once I found my eighth shirt, which was a Queen shirt that said, "Crazy Little Thing Called Love." My last two shirts were a Supernatural one and one that said, "I speak in movie quotes and song lyrics."

I turned my attention to the pants after I finished getting my shirts. I instantly found a pair of Bring Me The Horizon stars and stripes leggings, which I kind of freaked out at. I also found some short shorts that were back and had rips in them. My last three pairs consisted of a pair of Black Veil Brides leggings, teenage runaway (no pun intended) leggings, and an Of Mice & Men skirt, which I also freaked out at.

After I was done, I already felt bad that I was spending Andy's money, so I decided to not even look at any accesories. As I made my way back to Andy, I noticed he was talking to a teenage girl, who looked about my age.

"C-Could I have your autograph?" the girl asked.

"Nothing would make me happier," Andy smiled. "but first..."

I watched him as he went and grabbed a Fall Out Boy tee from one of the displays, then bought it for the girl. After that, Adam gave him a Sharpie and Andy signed the shirt for the girl. She looked like she was about to explode from happiness, which made me smile. The girl thanks him a lot, then they took a weird-faced selfie. After that, she left and I made my way to Andy and Adam, who had now started talking again.

"All ready?" Andy asked me.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Thanks for doing this."

"You must be Libbie," Adam smiled at me as he started ringing up the items I had gotten.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Andy kept talking about you," he said, making me laugh and hit Andy in the shoulder.

"What? I just got my daughter back yesterday, how can I not talk about you?" Andy defended himself, making Adam and I laugh.

"Ahh, Of Mice & Men," Adam said as he held up the skirt I had gotten. Andy, she's a keeper. Don't ever left good taste in music get away!"

"I try," I joked, making the two of them laugh.

Adam finished ringing everything up, then Andy paid, not allowing me to see the price of everything. He even took the receipt with him. He's an ass. We both said goodbye to Adam, then walked back out into the mall. We hit a few other stores too, which included Zumiez and Pacsun. I got a couple new beanies, which I've been needing. After we walked out of Pacsun, Andy said it was around one, so he suggested we go eat. I was actually starving, so I agreed.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me.

"Dude, please, you pick something. I'm tired of picking things," I said.

"Alright," he chuckled. "How about Chinese? No one can ever deny Chinese food."

"Oh my god, yes," I said.

"Your mouth is already watering. Calm down," Andy laughed.

I hit his shoulder again, then we walked to the food court. We both waited in line, then ordered our food and found a spot to sit. I made Andy pick that too, which made him laugh. He chose a spot close to the big windows. We sat down and both instantly dug into our food. After a while, Andy cleared his throat.

"You all good there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?" Andy asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Last night, I came into your room before Joe and I went to bed. I wanted to make sure you were alright, and as I was about to leave the room, I noticed something..." he explained.

"W-What?" I asked, already guessing as to where this was going.

"Cuts. They lined your arms and wrists," he said, sounding sad. "Can I ask why?"

"Life," I said. "Mom, school, people in school, grades. Things of that nature. I've never had anyone to talk to before. Mom sure as hell doesn't listen to me. I actually showed her those a few days before I left and she cried. I didn't feel bad because that was right after she hit me...."

"Libbie," Andy said, sounding sadder than before. "Listen to me, ok? You're not paper. Don't cut yourself. Self-harm is serious. Five cuts or a hundred, scratches or deep wounds, barely visible or scars for life. The pain that someone feels who takes that blade to their skin is not determined by the seriousness of their scars. They all kill their pain with pain. Every cut tells a story, Libbie, and behind every single one of then lays more pain than someone from the outside could ever begin to understand. The smallest scratch can hold hours of tears and hatred; the frustration and hopelessness can't be measured in blood. They will see their reflection in the mirror and every day be reminded of what they endured to make them do that to themselves. They will all make excuses for wearing long sleeves or not going for a swim, Lib. They will all know both the reliefs and the regrets of this brutal addiction. Self-harm is a disease of the mind and the amount of scars on the outside does not show the amount of suffering on the inside."

By the time he stopped talking, I was literally sobbing. He got up and took me in his arms while I sobbed harder. He was right. It's just so hard. All of it. He doesn't even know the half of it. My mom doesn't even know any of it, except for two things. I don't talk to her. I won't talk to her!

"A-Andy, I'm s-so sorry," I said.

"Libbie, please," he said. "don't be sorry."

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect," I said.

"You are. You're perfect to me," he said, making me cry harder. No one has ever said that to me. "Hey, look at me."

"W-What?" I asked, picking my head up.

"Don't you ever, EVER, tell yourself or anyone that you're not perfect. You're perfect to me and you always will be. I know I don't know half of what you've been through, but I hope you'll tell me. Someday, at least. I need you to know that you can always talk to me and Joe. Pete and Patrick too! We're all going to be here to listen, whether it's at three in the afternoon or two in the morning. Libbie, I will listen. And if you're not good with face to face talking, then write me a note. Leave it on my table next to my bed or text me. Anything, please. I know you're hurting and that makes me hurt. A lot. A father never wants to see their daughter hurt. Joe had a really bad bout with depression a while back and it hurt me so bad. He's my best friend and I hated seeing him go through that. Libbie, my point is is that I'm always here for you and I always will be," Andy explained.

"Dad, I love you so, so much," I said, wrapping my arms around him and snuggling closer to him.


	14. Hey, Can I Talk To You About Something Else? (Andy's POV)

By the time Libbie and I left the mall hours later, I had gotten her to smile and laugh, which made me smile too. Like I said when I talked to her, I can't stand to see her hurting. I want to make her happy, I want to love her, and I will do anything to protect her from anything, even herself.

"So, did you have fun today?" I asked Lbbie as we hopped into the vehicle.

"Dude, so much fun!" she smiled again. "I seriously can't thank you enough for this, even as much as I didn't want you doing it."

"There are no limits when it comes to you and the people I love," I said, starting the vehicle and pulling out of the parking spot.

"You're seriously the best dad anyone could ever ask for, ok?" she said as she relaxed into her seat.

"Aw, thanks," I smiled. "That means a lot, actually."

She smiled at me, then looked through her phone and found some music to put on. This time it was Twenty One Pilots. She happily sang along the whole ride home, and once we pulled into the driveway and she stopped the music, she kept singing. I couldn't help but smile. I helped her carry the bags upon bags into the house, then we both literally dropped them onto the floor in the living room, scaring Joe, even though he was fully awake and aware of us being directly in front of him.

"Well, from the looks of all of this crap, I would assume it was a productive day?" Joe smirked.

"No, not at all. It was terrible. I had a horrible time," I said, walking up to Joe and kissing him.

"Oh, alright. I see how it is," Libbie said as she put her head down.

"I'm kidding!" I said, running over to her. "I love you, baby girl!"

"I love you too," she laughed.

"Aww," Joe said.

"Babe, get your ass over here," I motioned to Joe, who was getting up from the couch.

"Comingggg," he sang.

Joe rushed over and wrapped his arms around Libbie and I. The three of us cracked up and eventually died with laughter as we brought the bags to Libbie's room. We helped her put her new clothes into her dresser, then I took care of all the bags. After that, I asked Libbie what she wanted for supper, then Joe and I walked into the kitchen to start making some spaghetti. Libbie said she was staying in her room for a little bit.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" I asked Joe as we got everything out.

"Sure, about what, babe?" he asked.

"You know how we have that tour coming up next week?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Please don't tell me you're backing out to stay with Libbie?"

"No," I said. "I was just thinking of something."

"Oh lord," he joked.

"Ok, I'm thinking two things now," I stated.

"What might those be?" Joe asked.

"One, you're a dick," I said.

"I try," he smirked at me.

"And two... I was going to talk to you and the guys about letting Libbie come along on tour with us...." I said, avoiding eye contact with Joe, who stopped what he was doing.

"And?" he said.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked.

"I think it's a great idea," he smiled at me, making me breathe a sigh of relief. "but one thing..."

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to call Natalie at the end of the week, which is in like four days, then explain all of this? I bet she's already going to be furious that Libbie did this, then you expect her to say yes to all of this?" Joe said.

"I-I know... I was thinking about all of that. I still don't know what the hell I'm going to say, but I can't be separated from Elizabeth now. I didn't get to see her for the first fifteen years of her life, so I need to make that up. For myself and for her," I explained.

"Andy, I know how much she means to you, ok? I won't let you and her be split apart. Hell, she's basically my daughter too and I love her too. I'm standing here telling you that I will do whatever it takes to make sure she isn't going anywhere. I don't think I could handle seeing you like that, let alone having her taken from me too. You've been so incredibly happy these past couple days and I don't want that to end either. I love seeing you happy. It makes me happy!" Joe smiled. "Now, this is just me, but maybe we should call the guys, have them come over here for supper, then talk to them about this. After that, we can bring Libbie out here and maybe we can conjure up a plan or something."

"Joe, what the hell would I do without you? You think of the best things, I swear to god," I chuckled.

"You'd do nothing," he said.

"Um, ok," I laughed. "but one thing..."

"What, hun?" he asked.

"Remember when Libbie told you and I when she first got here that Natalie hit her? What if that wasn't the first time?! What if this has happened before? And after all, Libbie specifically told me that Natalie really isn't the best parent. She doesn't trust her, nor does she want to talk to her. I'm sure if we talk to Pete and Patrick, maybe we can all look some things up and find out about, like, child protection services. I do know that kids can't legally really do anything until they're eightteen, but if we can prove that Natalie is abusive and things like that, maybe we can get full custody of Elizabeth!" I said, getting more excited as I explained it.

"Dude, calm down," Joe laughed at me.

"I'm sorry, but I will do anything to get Libbie away from her and to have her be ours. I know Natalie, and from what I remember, she hasn't really changed... I never told you this, let alone Libbie, of course, but she was abusive towards me sometimes. That's why when Libbie told me that she hit her, it honestly didn't surprise me. I obviously cared that Natalie hurt her, because what the hell gives her the right, but it totally sounded like Natalie. There's got to be something we can do to go to court or something! There has to be!" I said.

"Are you serious? Ok, the first time I see this bitch, she's going down. No one hurts my Andy or my step-daughter and gets away with it. Once we get Pete and Patrick get over here, we've got to start researching this stuff. Maybe we can even call Brendon and Dallon or something to come over here and watch Summer and Libbie while we go to Pete and Patrick's place to research more! I doubt we can gather everything tonight and still talk to Libbie about it, so I think that'd be a good idea!" Joe explained, literally walking around the kitchen and talking with his hands. Oh, how I love him.

"Joe, you're a fucking genius! This is going to be fucking huge!" I almost shouted. "but how are we going to get away with this?"

"We just have to gather all the facts from Libbie and do our research. If we have everything and whatnot, then I'm sure we can get Natalie to court," Joe said.

"Are we doing this?" I asked.

"We're doing this," Joe said as he smiled.

"Then I'll go grab my phone!" I said, already running down the hallway. "Yo, Lib!"

"Jesus!" she shouted, making me laugh. "What?"

"What do you say to Pete, Patrick, and Summer coming over for supper?" I asked.

"I'd say why not!" she smiled. "I mean, they're your best friends and your daughter, so..."

"Good point," I chuckled. "I'll give them a call then!"

"Ok!" she laughed.

I continued running into mine and Joe's room, then grabbed my phone which was on the table beside my bed. As I was about to run out of the room, I noticed a note on my table as well. I grabbed it, then opened it.

"Dad, I really just want to thank you again for the best day of my life. Literally. This is seriously more than I would have ever thought it would be. I honestly expected to be thrown out of your house or something and left alone, roaming the streets of Milwaukee. That's obviously not what happened at all. You were so nice to me, even though this was a shock to you, as well as Joe too, which by the way, you two are still adorable. Anyway, I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave here at the end of the week, but maybe by some miracle, I won't have to. That's all, I guess, but thank you and Joe so much. I love the both of you so, sooo much. Libbie," I read out loud, nearly crying.

I folded the note back to the way it was, then put it in my pocket. I smiled to myself as I walked out of the room. I made my way to Libbie's room, walking to her bed without any explanation at all, then picked her up and hugged her. She relaxed in my arms and hugged me back.

"I take it you got the note?" she chuckled.

"Just read it," I smiled.

"I love you, daddy," she said.

"I love you too," I said.

After we pulled apart, she said she'd come out into the kitchen to help Joe while I called Pete on his cell. I went into the bathroom - don't judge me, even though that's so what teenage girls do - and dialed Pete's number.

"Hey man!" Pete answered.

"Yo, what are you and Patrick up to tonight?" I asked.

"Just chillin' and watching movies with Summer," he replied. "Why?"

"Do the three of you wanna come over for a spaghetti supper? It was Libbie's idea," I said.

"Sure!" he said. "What time should we be over there?"

"Um, how about you guys get here in like a half hour?" I asked.

"Sure! See you then!" he said, hanging up afterwards.


	15. Come One, Come All (Elizabeth's POV)

"Libbie! Get the door, hun?" Andy called out to me.

"Got it!" I said, jumping up from my bed and running down the hall to the front door.

"Sissy!" Summer instantly shouted at me, engulfing me in a tight hug.

I laughed at her, then picked her up and spun her around. She started giggling a lot, which made Pete and Patrick laugh too. I put Summer down, then took Pete and Patrick's jackets. I hung them up, then we all went into the kitchen.

"Just in time!"Andy smiled.

"Awww yeahh!" Joe said, doing a little hip dance. I don't even know what it was, actually.

"We just finished cooking, so grab a plate and help yourselves!" Andy said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Pete said.

Pete grabbed a plate, followed by Patrick, followed by me, followed by Andy, then Joe, who also got a plate for Summer. We all gathered at the dining room table, instantly digging in. The guys shared stories of hilarious times they've had on their tours, which made me laugh and choke on my spaghetti. I yelled at the guys because of that, but couldn't even make it through my rant before I started laughing again. What the hell am I going to do with them? Summer seemed to be enjoying herself too. She had already finished by the time I nearly died, but she was laughing just as hard as me. I'm still incredibly excited that I have a little sister!

"Here, I got the plates, guys," I said, getting up and grabbing Summer's, Andy's, and Joe's plates, soon coming back and getting Pete and Patrick's.

"Aw, thanks Lib!" Andy smiled.

After that, I sat back down at the table and we all laughed and talked about more things. Seems like that's all we do, huh? I got kind of bored after a while and I think Andy noticed that, so he told Summer to take me to her room and show her around. Summer smiled, almost yelling ok, then grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

"Your room is so pretty!" I said.

"Thanks," she giggled. "Daddy let me do what I wanted with it."

"I like it," I said.

"So, what's your favorite color, sissy?" she asked, in which I laughed at her six-year-old conversation starter.

"Um, probably black," I said.

"Black?" she asked. "but it's such a dark color."

"I like those kinds of things," I said, shrugging my shoulder. "What about you?"

"Pink! No wait, purple!" she said, making me laugh as she sat next to me on her bed.

"I like purple too," I stated.

"Hey, what's that on your arm?" she asked, pulling my sleeve up a little more than it should have been.

"Um, nothing," I said. "My cat back home scratched me."

"Are you an angel?" Summer asked me.

"What? No," I said. "Far from it."

"Daddy told me once that people who have those marks on their wrist are angels," she stated.

"I'm not an angel, I swear," I said.

"But you have to be. Daddy said that angels only hurt themselves because they don't like it here on Earth. They wanted to get back home, so that's what they did," she explained.

"Our dad is smart," I chuckled.

"I know. He's an angel, but he stayed here. He decided he liked it life here better than up there," she pointed up. "I'm glad he stayed."

"Joe or Andy?" I asked.

"Both," she stated.

*(Andy's POV)*

"Ok, now that the two of them are gone, Joe and I have something to discuss with the two of you," I said, leaning in closer to Pete and Patrick, I'm sure making them uncomfortable.

"And what might that be?" Pete asked, backing away slightly.

"Ok, so you know that tour we've got coming up next week?" I asked.

"No, I completely forgot about it. Since when are we touring? When the hell did I get into a band? This is all news to me. Who the hell are you guys?" Patrick said.

"Pete, you married a complete smartass," Joe rolled his eyes.

"I try," Patrick smirked.

"And I love it," Pete also smirked. "Anyway, you were saying? What about the tour?"

"I was talking to Joe eariler and made the comment that hey, maybe Libbie could come with us...? I don't want her to leave," I said.

"And, I think that's a great idea!" Patrick said. "but how?"

"Well, Joe and I talked about that too. I know that Natalie gets back from her business trip at the end of the week and according to Libbie, she wants me to call her then and explain everything, which I'm not looking forward too. Anyway, when we were talking, I said that Libbie told me that her and Natalie got into it and Nat hit her. Maybe that wasn't the first time! I even told Joe that when I was married to her, she was abusive towards me sometimes too. It got pretty bad sometimes. I definitely don't want to see Lib going through all of that shit. It'd kill me. Then we got to talking about maybe getting Nat to court or something and somehow trying to get custody of Libbie. If Nat's abusive towards her, that's not a good environment, obviously. We need to get her out of there and away from Natalie. She doesn't deserve that crap. Elizabeth told me today at the mall that she doesn't really trust her mom, let alone will she talk to her. She's literally had no one there for her her whole life," I explained.

"Whoa, back the fuck up," Pete said. "You're telling us that you want to get Natalie to court, get custody of Libbie, then get her on tour all before next week?"

"Well, that'd be nice, but I know it doesn't work like that, nor will it happen that fast, if at all," I said. "That's why Joe and I called you over here; we needed your help with researching all of this shit and whatever. We thought that maybe we could even head to your place tomorrow and research more, then have Brendon and Dallon come over here and watch the girls. Libbie doesn't know any of this is going down at all, but if we research things, I want to tell her after that."

"Damn dude," Patrick said, looking at Pete.

"How the hell are we going to do this?" Pete asked, glancing at Joe and I.

"I don't know, but I can't let her get hurt anymore," I said.

"Andy," Patrick said, looking me directly in the eyes. "I can already tell you love Libbie with all - and I mean all - of your heart. She's obviously opened up to you enough to the point where you know she trusts you, which is great. I think I can speak for both Pete and I when I say that we'll do this with you and for you. For Libbie too. She doesn't deserve anything that's been done to her at all and she needs to be someplace safe, which is here. This honestly seems like the best place for her right now. If all of this pans out, we can get her enrolled in school here and make sure that none of this shit happens again. We can make sure Natalie doesn't have any contact with her at all, unless Libbie wants to. Andy, Joe, I will help you do this."

"He does speak for the both of us," Pete chuckled. "You deserve Libbie as much as she deserves the two of you, and Summer."

"Thank you so much, you guys!" I smiled, grabbing Joe's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So, with all of this being said, want to go make sure the girls are occupied, then get down to researching some things tonight?" Patrick asked.

"Hell yeah," we all said.


	16. Meet Uncle Brendon and Uncle Dallon (Andy's POV)

"Oh Libbie! Summer!" I yelled down the hallway.

"Coming!" I heard Libbie shout from Summer's room. "What?"

"How would the two of you like to hang with Uncle Brendon and Uncle Dallon tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes! Yay!" Summer cheered.

"Oh my god," Libbie said.

"What?" Joe chuckled.

"Brendon and Dallon as in Panic!'s Brendon and Dallon?" Lib asked.

"The one and only," Pete said.

"Dude, yes. One thousand percent yes," Libbie said. "That would be so amazing. Do they even know about me...?"

"No, but it's going to be hilarious when we show up there tomorrow and see you," Joe laughed his ass off, making Pete and Patrick join in.

"Dad! That is so mean!" Libbie laughed. "but yeah, it'll be funny."

"So, I'll give them a call then!" I said, getting up and grabbing my phone out of my pocket.

I dialed Brendon's number first, then deleted it because it was late and I really didn't want an overly cheery Brendon answering the phone. I chuckled, then dialed Dallon's number. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

"And! Hey, man! What's up?" Dallon answered.

"Nothing much, really, just hanging with the guys and girls," I said, hoping he wouldn't catch the "girls" part. "Anyway, I've got a question."

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"Are you and Brendon bust tomorrow?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't think so actually," he said. "Why?"

"Would you be able to watch the girls tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh, hell yeah, man! Nothing would give Brendon and I greater pleasure than to watch Summer!" Dallon said, sounding cheerful and excited.

"Wait, what was that?" I heard Brendon shout in the background.

"Bren, shut up," Dallon's muffled voice chuckled. "I'll tell you in a sec."

"Dallll," I heard Brendon whine.

"Anyway, yeah. That's fine. What time will you be bringing her over?" Dallon asked.

"Um, probably around ten, if that's ok," I said.

"Yeah, that's fine! Can't wait to see her!" he said.

"Haha, th - she can't wait!" I said.

"Good! See you guys tomorrow, then!" Dallon said, then hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket, then walked back into the dining room. Libbie and Patrick were chatting it up about something, while Pete and Summer goofed off and laughed. I chuckled to myself, then walked up behind Joe, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his head.

"Everything all set?" he asked, grabbing onto my arms with his hands.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"Awesome," Libbie smiled.

"Super awesome!" Summer cheered, making us all laugh.

"Well, it's getting late, so I think we're going to head out," Patrick said, getting up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," Pete said. "Are we taking Summer back with us?"

"No, I think she can stay here, then we can bring her and Libbie over to Brendon and Dallon's tomorrow," I said.

"Alright," Pete said.

"Bye Uncle Pete and Uncle Patrick!" Summer ran to the two of them, hugging both of them.

"Bye baby girl!" Patrick said.

"Bye Libbie," Pete smiled, hugging her.

"Bye," Libbie smiled, then graciously hugged him back.

"Bye Lib!" Patrick said.

"Bye," she smiled again.

"So. Many. Byes," Joe stated.

"Agreed," I laughed.

After a few more minutes, Pete and Patrick left, then Joe and I got Summer ready for bed. After we told her a bedtime story and tucked her in, we went back out into the living room, where Libbie was sitting on the couch watching tv. Joe and I plopped down next to her, scaring the absolute crap out of her.

"Screw you guys," she chuckled.

"Lovee youuu," I poked her shoulder.

"Ok," she laughed. "What time is it anyway?"

"Umm," I said, grabbing my phone from my pocket. "it's a little after ten-thirty."

"Thanks. I'm think I'm going to go to bed," she yawned, then got up and hugged us. "Night guys."

"Night Lib!" Joe smiled.

"Night baby girl!" I said.

As she walked into her room, I laid down on the couch, resting my head on Joe's lap, who smiled at me, then lazilly stroked my hair. As I was about to fall asleep, Joe's tapped my head, saying that Libbie wanted me. EIther she called for me and I didn't hear her or something. I yawned, then got up and walked to Libbie's room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"C-Can I talk to you about something?" Libbie nervously asked.

"Of course," I smiled as I sat next to her on her bed.

"When Summer and I were in her room eariler, she said something that kind of scared me," Libbie said, crossing her legs and fiddling with her blanket.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"She, um, noticed a cut or two on my wrist, asked what they were, then I was like, 'Oh, it was just my cat back home'," she said. "Then she asked if I was an angel..."

"An angel?" I asked.

"Yeah. She said that daddy - I don't know if she meant you or Joe - said that people who have marks on their wrists are angels. She said that these 'angels' hurt themselves because they don't like their life here on Earth," Libbie explained. "but that's not what worried me."

"What else did she say?" I asked.

"She said that daddy - again, either you or Joe, I don't know - is an angel too, but he decided to stay here. She said that he decided he liked his life here instead of up there," Libbie pointed up. "Then I asked which one and she said both."

"B-Both?" I asked.

"Both," she said. "Is there anything I should know?"

"Um, well, I guess I can't really avoid the subject now," I chuckled nervously. "B-Basically - well, you remember me telling you that Joe had a really bad bout with depression once?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, I, um, came home one day and found him passed out on the bathroom floor with pills scattered everywhere. I called nine-one-one instantly. After I hung up, I cried and took him in my arms, trying to wake him up. I didn't have any luck, but thankfully, the EMT's got there minutes after. They rushed to get him to the hospital, and once we got there, they whisked him away and told me I couldn't see him until they got him stablized - if they got him stablized. I slumped down onto one of the chairs and sobbed hysterically. About four hours later, I was told by a doctor that they got him stablized and that I could see him. I said thank you repeatedly, then rushed to see my baby. After asking Joe what the hell happened, he said he didn't want to be here anymore and that he tried killing himself. I was crushed. I felt like it was all my fault..." I explained, nearly crying at the end.

"Dad, oh my god," Libbie said, hugging me tightly. "I am so sorry that happened."

"Eh, it's not your fault," I said, wiping a tear falling down my cheek. "It just really scared me. A lot. But I'm just so, so glad that he's alright now and doing way better."

"I am too," she said. "N-Now what about you?"

"Um, well, basically, when I lived with my parents still, my dad had a gun collection. Things were just really bad, you know, depression wise and life, things like that, and I really felt like I had no other option other than to end it all... I was really going to shoot myself, and would have gone through with it if Joe hadn't decided to come over. He found me in the basement, gun in hand, and I was literally seconds from putting it to my head... I literally owe my life to him," I explained.

"Dad. Please. Don't even kill yourself. Please. Doing that just makes the chances of things getting better fade to grey," Libbie said. "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl," I said as I took her in my arms.

"You know, I really appreciate you sharing that stuff with me. You must trust me or something," she said.

"Libbie, of course I do. You're my own daughter," I chuckled.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Now, why don't you try and get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow," I smiled, getting up from her bed.

"I'll try," she smiled.

"Night," I said.

"Night dad," she said.

I walked out of her room and gently closed the door behind me. I walked back into the living room and saw Joe standing there. It looked like he had been crying. He literall almost ran to me and engulfed me in a tight, long hug. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his shoulder. He sobbed louder, so I gently stroked his hair.

"Andy, I-I'm so so-sorry I put you th-through that," he sobbed.

"Joe, baby, all that matters is that you're still here, alive and well," I said, lifting his head from my shoulder and making him look at me.

"But-" he said.

"But nothing," I said, wiping his tears, along with the hair that was in his face. "Baby, I love you so much, ok? And I feel so bad for putting you through what I put you through too. But, like I said, all that matters is that you and I are both still here, have amazing friends, and now two wonderful, amazing daughters."

"You're right," he chuckled through his tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, now lets head to bed," I smiled, taking his hand in mine, then walking to our bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N: should I stop it here? No? Ok. I feel like making a long ass chapter for once in my life, so IMA WRITE MOREEEEEEEEE)

"Yo! Girlios!" Joe shouted from the hallway. "Get uppppppp!"

"I don't wanna!" Libbie shouted back.

"I don't care!" Joe shouted back, laughing a little.

"Summer, babe!" I shouted as I walked towards her door. "Time to get up, baby!"

"I'm all ready, daddy!" she said as I opened her door, seeing her standing there, all dressed and a small bag in hand.

"That's my girl," I laughed, taking her in my arms and spinning her around, making her laugh.

"Libbie! Come on, girl! Summer's got you beat! She's already ready!" Joe yelled to Libbie, agian, laughing.

"Ugh FINE!" Libbie said as she groaned, then peeked her head out of the door. "You two ask so much of me, I swear."

"Shut up!" I laughed, walking into the hallway with Summer trailing behind me. "We've got forty-five minutes before we leave."

"Bet I can get ready in twenty," Libbie smirked.

"Bet you can't," Joe and I both said.

"Bet she can!" Summer giggled.

"See?! At least my sister believes in me!" Libbie laughed, then shut the door and started to get ready, as I guessed anyway.

"In the meantime, how about some breakfast, Sum?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled, skipping into the kitchen after Joe and I.

As I started to make breakfast, Joe got his phone out and set the timer for twenty minutes. I laughed, which made Summer giggle. As breakfast was done, there were ten minutes left, then by the time Summer finished eating, there was about a minute. A few seconds - literally - before the timer went off, Libbie came strolling into the kitchen looking pretty damn proud of herself.

"Told you I could," she smirked, grabbing a piece of bacon and biting into it.

"You win," Joe and I sighed.

"I knew you could do it!" Summer said.

"I knew I liked you," Libbie laughed.

The four of us talked for another twenty minutes, then we walked out of the house and hopped into the vehicle. As I drove off towards Brendon and Dallon's place, Libbie put her music on again, then her and Summer sang their hearts out in the backseat. It was kind of adorable and it made Joe and I laugh. After driving for another ten minutes, I pulled up in front of Brendon and Dallon's place. We all hopped out, then walked up to the front door. And by walked, I mean Joe and I walked while Libbie and Summer bolted towards the door. Summer got there first, but I'm sure Libbie let her win. As Joe and I caught up to them, I knocked on the door.

"You ready for the shock, Lib?" I asked.

"Kind of," she chuckled.

"Heyyyyyyy guyssssssss," Brendon opened the door. "Whoa. Um, since when do you have two daughters....?"

"Let us in and we'll explain," I laughed.

"Hey!" Dallon said as he appeared behind Brendon. "Um, who are you?"

"Like Andy said, let us in and we'll explain," Joe said.


	17. I Have Famous Uncles (Elizabeth's POV)

"So what exactly is going on now?" Brendon chuckled slightly, still not sure how to react to all of this.

"Basically," I stood up, getting a weird look from Andy, who then shrugged and sat down. "I am Andy's daughter. He was married to a woman named Natalie a while back, but when she was about two or three months pregnant with me, she told Andy that she wanted a divorce. They got divorced, then when I was born, supposedly Natalie called Andy and said that he was not allowed to see me or anything. He was upset by that, obviously, but he couldn't do anything about it. Anyway, about like three days ago - literally - I decided to take things into my own hands. I had always been curious about who my father was and my mother would never tell me. So, when she left for her business trip that morning, I cracked down on everything - and I mean everything. I was basically stalking like a lot just to find out who my own father was... Once I finally found out just about everything I needed to after hours upon hours of searching, I decided I'd basically run away from home. I packed everything I thought I needed, then went to sleep until it was dark out. I set my alarm on my phone, and once it went off, I grabbed my bag, then started towards the highway. I literally walked all night and part of the day to get to Milwaukee from Chicago. Once I finally got to Andy's house, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He opened it, and well, the rest is history."

"Holy crap," Dallon and Brendon both said.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but look at it this way: if Libbie here would have never gotten curious about me, then we probably would have never ever met. I wouldn't know who she is, she wouldn't know who I am. I'm actually really glad she stalked me," Andy stood up and hugged me.

"I guess stalking does have its advantages," Brendon shrugged.

"Smartass," Joe laughed.

"Hey man, you know you love me!" Brendon said.

"I know I do," Dallon said.

"Ok, Brallon," I smirked.

"Oh god. Your daughter ships us. This could be an issue," Brendon said as he got up.

"You learn to love her," Andy laughed.

"She seems pretty cool," Brendon said as he hugged me. Yeah, Brendon Urie just hugged me. Go ahead and be jealous, peasants.

The six of us talked for at least another hour, then both Andy and Joe's phone rang, so they got up, said they had to go, then said goodbye to all of us. I have to admit, I was a little nervous being with Brendon and Dallon for the first time in forever, especially with them being my second favorite band. But hey, if I can get over my dads being from my favorite band, why can't I get over my uncles being in my second favorite band? I'm sure I'll fit right in actually.

"Sissy! Come play with me!" Summer interrupted my thoughts. I walked over to her and gladly sat next to her on the living room floor. "Whatcha playing?"

"Legos," she smiled.

"Ok, she totally got that from Spencer," Dallon laughed. "You cannot separate that man from his Legos."

"But once you think about it, you totally get it because Legos are freaking amazing," Brendon joined in. "until you step on one."

"Then you feel like you're going to die," Dallon said.

"Basically the story of my life," Brendon said. "Spencer and Summer here always leave their Legos out."

"Are you two really discussing Legos?" I asked as I laughed.

"Yes. Problem?" Dallon smirked. "Anyway, you two wanna go do something?"

"Like what?" Summer asked.

"Hmmm," Brendon danced around us, making us all laugh. "Maybe..."

"What?" Summer asked, seeming to be on the edge of her non-existent seat.

"You guys up for the zoo?" Dallon asked.

"A million times yes!" Summer cheered.

"Sure," I smiled, actually wanting to go.

Call me weird, but I've never been to a zoo. My mom never did anything like that with me. It's kind of sad once you think about it. I never really ever had a childhood, but now that I'm surrounded by people who love me, I might as well live it while I can, right? Right. The four of us packed a few things, like water bottles, a few snacks, then both Brendon and Dallon grabbed their wallets and off we went. We climbed into their vehicle, then Dallon drove off. After a little while, Brendon shouted, scaring all of us, but once he turned up the radio, we knew why he shouted. Miss Jackson was playing.

"That's my song!!" he shouted, making a weird face.

"Babe, you are insane," Dallon laughed.

"I know, but it's who I am," Brendon smirked.

The rest of the at least half-hour drive to the zoo was full of singing, laughing, smiling, and just all around great times that I won't forget. Especially the stories Brendon and Dallon told me. They were hilarious, but I'm not allowed to repeat them, so I guess no one will ever know. As Dallon pulled into the parking lot, it was full, but we managed to find a parking spot close to the front. We all climbed out of the vehicle and headed towards the doors. Summer insisted on racing me again, and this time I let her win again. I laughed when I "finally" caught up to her, the high fived her as we waited for Brendon and Dallon. Once they reached us, they smirked at me, then we walked into the building. We paid and everything that needed to be done, then we walked out a different pair of doors.

"Ok, where should we go first? Should we go see the penguins or flamingos first?" Dallon asked.

"Penguins!" Summer said.

"I'd actually have to agree. Penguins are kind of amazing," I said.

"And I'd have to agree with my two beautiful nieces," Brendon smirked, taking both mine and Summer's hand, then skipping towards the penguin exhibit. We all heard Dallon laugh from behind us.

After we spent at least ten minutes at the penguin exhibit, we made our way to the flamingos, then the elephants, and so on. About halfway through the zoo, Brendon and Summer said they were getting hungry, so Dallon and I led our children (that's basically what they sounded like) to a restaurant within the zoo. It was called Moose Junction Snack and Beverage, which was clever because it was right next to the moose exhibit. We grabbed a few snacks, even though we brought some, then found a seat in the shade outside.

"So, tell me about yourself," Dallon smiled.

"I'll tell you what I told Andy: Can you just ask me questions because I'm not good with this whole 'telling people about myself' thing," I chuckled nervously.

"Sure," Dallon said. "Umm... How is having Joe and Andy as your dads?"

"Dude, do you even know how cool that is?" I laughed. "I love them both so much already, and from what they tell me, they love me too."

"They do!" Dallon smiled.

As Brendon and Summer had their own conversation, Dallon continued to ask me about myself, even when we started walking about again. He asked me a whole bunch of things ranging from when my birthday was to how I felt about my mother. I didn't feel as though I should lie to him, so I didn't. It felt really good to get that all off of my chest again from when I told Andy, even if it was yesterday.

After walking around for another hour or so, we had finally made it around the zoo. That place was freaking huge, let me tell you. We finally made our way back to the vehicle, then drove home. Summer even fell asleep on the way there, so once we got back, Brendon took her into her room, then came back out into the living room, where Dallon and I were talking up a storm again. We were standing a normal amount of space apart from each other. Before we knew it, Brendon barges in between us.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" he said.

"Oh my god," Dallon practically face-palmed himself.

"I have always - and I mean always - wanted to do that. Thank you for this opportunity," Brendon said.

"Jesus, would you like a fucking Oscar?" Dallon laughed.

"If you have one to spare, sure," Brendon shrugged.

"Oh my god, you guys," I said as I practically died of laughter.

"If she's not completely appauled by us yet, then I think she's gonna fit in perfectly," Brendon said.

"I have Joe and Andy as dads," I stated. "I think I'm used to it already."

"Touche," Dallon smirked. "Anyway, it's around four, so I'm going to start supper, then once I'm almost done, Lib, can you go wake Summer up?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Hmm.. What should Libbie and I do while you're cooking?" Brendon asked.

"Help me?" Dallon asked.

"Dude, hell no," Brendon said, making me laugh.

"Oh, well, fine," Dallon smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Brendon said. "You up for a mario kart battle?"

"Dude, mario kart is only life," I said.

"SOMEBODY GETS IT!" Brendon cheered.

I laughed, then followed Brendon to the living room. He gave me a Wii remote, then grabbed one for himself. He got everything set up and we started playing. He beat me in the first few games, but hey, I hadn't played this game in a while. I started warming up to it and wound up beating him in at least six games before Dallon told me to go wake Summer up.

"In yo' face, sir," I said to Brendon as I got up.

"Please, teach me your mario kart ways," Brendon said, literally falling to the floor and bowing to me.

"Oh my god, babe. Please, get up," Dallon laughed from the kitchen.

I laughed as I walked down the hall to Summer's room. I walked in and she was still sound asleep on her bed. I smiled, then gently sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, you gotta get up," I gently shook her.

"Mmm," she mumbled.

"Dallon's almost done with supper," I chuckled.

"But I'm so tired," she mumbled again.

"I am too, but once we eat, maybe I can watch a movie with you and we can get some rest?" I suggested.

"Yes!" she shot up in her bed.

"Alright!" I laughed. "Come on, my love."

I took her hand and we skipped down the hallway and into the kitchen. Dallon was just finishing supper and told us to grab our plates. After we got our food, we sat down at the dining room table and started eating. Brendon and Dallon joined us soon after. We all started talking again and they both told us even more stories, which of course made us laugh and me nearly choke on my food. Once we all finished, Brendon took our plates and started cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey, need any help?" I asked him.

"No, but thanks for asking," Brendon smiled from the kitchen.

"Uncle Dallon, can you put in a movie in my room so Libbie and I can watch it together?" Summer asked.

"Well, nothing would give me greater pleasure," Dallon smiled. "Tangled?"

"Duh!" Summer smiled, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall to her room.

Her and I got situated on her twin size bed together and Dallon soon came into the room and put the movie in. He closed the curtains and turned off the lights.

"Don't get too crazy, you two," he smirked, then left and closed the door behind him.

After watching Tangled for at least a good forty-five minutes, I drifted off into a deep sleep that I really needed. All was fine until I started to have "that dream" again... 

"No! Please! Stay back!" I shouted.   
"Shut up!" she sneered.   
"Please!" I pleaded as I crawled backwards. 

She came towards me and slapped me across the face. I winced in pain as it spread across my face. I tried getting up as getting away from her again, but she caught me by my shirt and pulled me back, making me hit my head hard against the floor. As I was out of it, she started beating me, more than she ever had before. I couldn't fight back. I didn't have anything left in me anymore. I was too afraid and paralyzed with fear. She laughed as she struck me again and again, getting pure pleasure from my anguish. She didn't care. She never did. She never even wanted me anyway. She never wanted me to live my life, she never wanted me to be successful, and she sure didn't want me to disobey her. I never did, but then again, I wasn't perfect, and that was enough to her to make her think I was disobeying her. She hated me. There was only one place I was safe, but now that she found it, I knew this was it.   
She was still beating on me and was still getting pleasure from it. She finally stopped and I thought that was it. But I was wrong.

So wrong.

She stood up, walked away, but sadly came back a minute later. She smirked at me once again and knelt down beside me. 

"Oh Libbie. You're capable of so much. I really do love you," she said. "It's too bad its all got to get cut short."

She pulled a gun out from behind her back and held it to my head. I head a loud bang, then nothing but black.


	18. Does This Happen Often? (Dallon's POV)

"Uncle Dallon!" I heard Summer shout from her room.

I shot up from mine and Brendon's bed and ran down the hallway. I burst through the doorway and saw Summer in sheer panic mode. She was looking at Libbie who was sweating incredibly badly. I had Summer come by the door and stand there while I called for Brendon, who soon came running into the bedroom. I ran to Libbie's side and, seeing the state she was in, I knew exactly what was going on: Libbie was having a seizure. I knew I wasn't supposed to try and rouse a person having a seizure, so I just waited in my knees until the seizure was done. Summer still seemed incredibly scared, so I has Brendon take her into the kitchen to get her some water while he called Andy and Joe. A few minutes after they walked out of the room, Libbie's body seemed to calm down and she took a deep breath. I slid my hand underneath her head and picked it up only an inch or two. 

"Hey, w-where am I?" she asked.   
"In Summer's room, hun," I said.  
"W-What the heck just happened?" she asked, seeming to be very out of it.   
"I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure you just had a seizure," I said. "I sent Brendon into the kitchen to call Joe and Andy."  
"My head hurts," she groaned.   
"Just lay here for a little bit. I'm going to go check on Brendon and Summer," I said. 

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Summer was sitting at the counter with a glass of water, still looking a little scared. Brendon was just walking back into the kitchen from the living room. He looked a little scared too, but more confused than ever. 

"Did you call Joe and Andy?" I asked.   
"Yeah. They said they're going to be right over to take Libbie home. They're going to leave Summer here, if that's alright," Brendon explained.   
"Yeah, that's totally ok," I said. "Libbie is awake now, but she has a headache and is a little out of it."  
"That was really weird..." Brendon stated.   
"It was. I wonder what caused it," I said. "Maybe once Joe and Andy come here, they can talk to her and try and figure this out."  
"Let's hope," he said.   
"Is sissy ok?" Summer innocently asked.  
"She's fine now, hun," I smiled at her. "She just had a little issue. Everything is ok now. Nothing to be scared of."  
"Good," she said, hopping off her chair and running to my side. She wrapped her arms around my waist and wouldn't let go. I hugged her tightly and felt bad that she got so scared. 

I had Brendon go back into Summer's room to make sure Libbie was ok and to stay with her until Joe and Andy got here. I stayed with Summer in the kitchen. Shortly after, there was a frantic knock at the door, so I had Summer sit back on the chair while I opened the door. 

"Is she ok?" Andy instantly asked.   
"She's fine now, just a little out of it and a little bit of a headache," I explained.   
"Thank god," Joe breathed a sigh of relief.   
"I honestly have no idea what happened. Brendon and I were in bed asleep when I got woken up Summer calling me. I got up and ran to her room. I saw Libbie laying in the bed, sweating and her body shaking badly. I knew she was having a seizure, so I just had Brendon take Summer into the kitchen because she was really scared. Like I said, Libbie's ok now, just confused," I said.   
"Dallon, thank you so much," Andy said. "And thanks to Brendon too for calling us."  
"It's a not a problem," I smiled. "Brendon and Libbie are down the hall."

Joe and Andy smiled, the hurried down the hallway and into Summer's room. I followed after them and soon walked into Summer's room. Brendon was sitting at the edge of the bed and had a wet, cold washcloth on Libbie's forehead. Andy instantly rushed to her side. 

"Libbie, hun, are you ok?" he asked.   
"Yeah, dad," she gave him a small smile. "I just have a headache is all."  
"Thank god," he said. "Do you think you can get up?"  
"I can try," she said. 

Libbie slowly sat up on the bed, then hung her legs over the edge. She stood up, holding onto Andy's hand. Andy smiled as she stood up, then asked if she felt ok. She said she did, so he slowly walked her into the living room. Once he had her sitting down on the couch with a glass of water, he turned around and talked to all of us, mostly thanking Brendon and I repeatedly again, which made us laugh. Summer, the whole time, was in Joe's arms, still kind of scared, which is totally understandable. She's only six, after all.   
After the three of us talked for a little bit longer, Andy for Libbie up again and slowly got her to the vehicle. It was nearly eleven-thirty. After Andy got her in the back, Joe hopped into the drivers seat, while Andy stayed in the back with Libbie. Over-protective dad going on made me laugh, but I'm glad he cares for her so much already. Summer was standing in front of Brendon, holding into his hands that were in front of her. As Joe drove off, we waved, then went back into the house. 

"That was kind of scary," Brendon sighed as he plopped onto the couch.   
"Yeah, but I'm glad she's ok," I said.   
"Me too," Summer said, crawling onto Brendon's lap.   
"You did the right thing by calling for me, sweetie," I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. "Did you notice anything before she started moving back and forth?"  
"Um, she was sweating a lot and, uhh, she was saying something like, 'No, please! Don't hurt me!'," Summer explained.


	19. Let Me Explain ... Again (Elizabeth's POV)

"You still doing ok?" Andy asked me from the front seat.

"Yeah," I said. "My head still hurts, but other than that, I'm ok. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I was worried, that's all. I want my kids to be safe at all times," Andy said. "I just want to figure out what happened, is all."

"I kind of do too," Joe said.

"Maybe we can talk about it once we get home," Andy suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled, even though they couldn't see me.

After driving for another five minutes, we finally arrived home. We got out and walked into the house. It was a little after midnight, I think. Joe and I walked into the living room, while Andy went and got me a glass of water, handing it to me once he came back inside.

"Ok, do you remember, like, feeling anything before that happened?" Andy asked.

"I think I actually know why it happened..." I said.

"You do?" they both asked.

"Yeah... What I think it is has been happening to me periodically since about three years ago, so when I was twelve," I said.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"Well, basically, I've been having this recurring nightmare that, um... That mom is coming after me and beating me and things like that. After a little bit of that, she leaves me against the wall. She knows I won't run away, so that's why she just gets up and walks away. Anyway, a little bit later, she comes back into the room and kneels down beside me. She says that I have potential, but it's a shame that it has to get cut short. She tells me she loves me, then the next thing I know, she's putting a gun to my head, pulling the trigger, and then I see nothing but black," I explained, nearly in tears.

"Oh my god," Andy and Joe both said as they covered their mouths with their hand.

"I-I don't know why it happens," I lied.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Y-Yeah," I said.

Andy gave me a weird look, then looked at Joe. The three of us sat there in awkward silence for a few more minutes before anyone spoke.

"Libbie, I swear to god if Natalie has done anything like that to you, I'll have her behind bas faster than you can say no. You do not deserve that. I'm going to fucking protect you if it's the last thing I ever do. I care about you, Summer, and Joe so much and I'd take a bullet for any of you any day. I love you all so much with all of my heart and I don't think I could live with myself if I ever failed any of you. You are all so special to me, definitely more than I'll ever let you know," Andy explained, gripping Joe's hand tightly in the process.

"Dad, I know you do. I love you a lot. Things that have happened or whatever previously in my life weren't your fault. All I care about now is that I'm safe with you and Joe. You guys are so amazing, especially for having all of this just dumped on your porch, literally. You both are more than I could ever ask for. And having a sister as amazing as Summer is just a major plus in this situation," I said. "I love you guys."

Andy and Joe both smiled, then stood up and hugged me. Our group hug seemed to have lasted forever, but it was only a few minutes. After that, we decided that we should head to bed. Joe told me to come in there and wake either of them up if I needed anything, or to just shout from my room. I chuckled at that, but he said he was serious. I knew he was. With that, the three of us went to bed.

Once I got into my room, I closed the door gently behind me and slid down against it, sitting on the floor. I held my head in my hands and shook my head. I want to tell Andy, I really do, but I'm afraid of what he'll do to my mom. As much as I cannot stand her, there's always that little part in you that loves them, even though you don't want to. I can't tell him.

I fought internally with myself for what seemed like ages. After a while, I finally got up and crawled into bed, not even bothering to turn the tv on this time to help my fall asleep, since I was sure I wouldn't be getting any anyway. When I first got into bed, it was about quarter to one in the morning. After tossing and turning for a while, I looked at the clock again and it was quarter after four. I was going to have to tell him.

"This is already eating me alive," I thought to myself. "I've got to tell him."

*ANDY'S POV* 


	20. We Haven't Got Much Longer (Andy's POV)

"Are you still ok?" I asked Libbie, popping my head into her room.   
"Yeah," she smiled.   
"Are you almost ready?" I asked.   
"Just finishing up my makeup, then I'll be ready," she said, returning her gaze to the mirror.   
"Alright. Breakfast will be ready when you're done. That is if Joe hasn't burned it horribly yet," I smirked.   
"Andrew! I heard that! And for your information, the eggs and bacon are looking fucking fantastic!" Joe shouted to me, making Libbie and I laugh.

I laughed my way down the hallway, then into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around Joe's waist. Joe chucked, then continued doing what he was doing, even though I was basically being a child and hanging on him, making him nearly unable to do anything. He managed somehow though, and Libbie soon came out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Yuck," she said.   
"You'll be doing it someday too, so shh," Joe laughed.   
"I'll shh if I wanna shh," Libbie smirked.   
"Andy, your daughter's a smartass," Joe said.   
"Uh, uh, uh, Joseph. Our," I corrected him, making Libbie smile.   
"You're right, my mistake," he said.

The three of us continued to talk, as well as eat, then after three phone calls from Pete, we finally left the house and made our way to Pete and Patrick's place. As we pulled up, we saw Pete staring at us through the window like a lost puppy. I heard Libbie laugh as she zoomed past us to the front door. We were confused, until we saw Patrick standing there with his arms wide open, which were soon filled with Libbie. Joe and I laughed as Patrick spun his niece around, then walked into the house.

"Way to wait for us, dick," I said.   
"Ehh," Patrick shrugged his shoulders.   
"Well then. Maybe we should go," Joe said, taking my hand and walking back towards the door.   
"I guess you don't want to keep your daughter then, huh?" Pete asked.   
"Of course I want to keep my beautiful daughter!" I ran to Libbie and scooped her up in my arms.   
"Yay!" she cheered, making is all laugh.   
"You guys eat already?" Patrick asked.   
"Yes sir," Libbie said. "and Joe didn't burn it this time!"  
"I quit!" Joe said, making us all laugh. "I hate all of you."  
"No you don't," I kissed him.   
"Yuck," Libbie and Pete both scoffed.   
"Remember what I said this morning, Lib," I smirked at her.

The five of us eventually stopped talking and soon gathered around the table (AN: Jesus, this sounds like some cult action yo). Patrick and Pete both grabbed their laptops and Libbie ran out to the vehicle and got ours too. We were going to crack down on all of this, even though we haven't got much longer, and if it's the last thing we do. As soon as we all got our laptops open and logged onto, we looked at each other and smiled, but I smiled at Libbie.

Why?

Because this is what will make or break us. This is basically what decides the fate of Libbie being able to stay with us. If we brush up on all of the child laws, protection laws, and things like that, then maybe we'll be able to convince the judge how much of a bitch Natalie really is, and that Libbie deserves to stay with Joe, Summer, and I, where she's loved and cared for.

I will stay up for the next two days, if I have to, figuring everything out to get her to stay here. I'm not letting her leave. Ever. She's my baby girl and I need her to be safe, not with a crazy bitch who beats her. I'm certain that if we do this right, she'll stay. It might take a while, but I'm certain she's staying. I started to smile at the very thought of it, which made Joe grab my hand underneath the table. 

"Ok, what exactly are we researching here?" Pete asked.

"I was thinking we should start with, like, child protection laws, how to charge someone, and basically the whole process of getting a court date," I said.

"Sounds good to me," Pete said, as well as Patrick.

All was silent for a good fifteen minutes while we all looked things up on the topics I had said. I had found what I thought was a really good website, so I bookmarked it and continued searching. I could just feel the butterflies in my stomach from the excitement of this. I know, most people probably wouldn't think this is exciting, but it is to me. It is to me for my daughter. And it always will be.

"Hey, anyone find anything out yet?" Patrick finally spoke up. "i think I might have something, but I wanna know what you guys have."

"Um, I think I actually found something that will be, like, really useful," I spoke up.

"What is it, dad?" Libbie asked.

"I basically found a whole website on the child protection court process," I said. "It basically says that if someone makes a plea of saying that someone's getting abused or neglected, the court will hold a custody hearing within forty-eight hours of the plea, and the child will be taken from the home for their own safety. The house will also be investigated and the person in question will be, well, questioned. The court decides in that hearing if the child is safe at their home or should be removed, based on evidence given, and that's where we come into play. If they decide that the child needs to be removed from the establishment, then the case will be set for trial."

"Then at the trial, the court will decide if the child is being abused, neglected, or not. They will listen to the evidence given, and after they've heard both sides, that's when they'll decide. If they do decide that the child is being abused - which in our case, they hopefully will, but not in that way because that sounds horrible, oh my god - they will call for a dispositional hearing. Here, they'll decide whether or not it's in the child's best interest to return home or not. They will look at the parents background, listen to the evidence again, and take into consideration past doings of the parent(s). If they decide that the parent is unfit to take care of the child, they will arrange for a family member to take care of the child, and if that cannot be done, then the child will be put into foster care," Patrick said. "Sorry, I pulled up the same page."

"And basically, through all of this, if the child was still not returned home due to unsafe conditions, the court will hold a permanency hearing every six months to monitor the progress of the parent(s). Through this, they'll attempt to bring up what brought their child to this position in the first place. Also, the court will closely monitor the progress and well-being of the child stated. During this six month period, the court will give each member of this act a job to work on, whether it be to get the child to return home or being suitable to care for a child. If the court feels as thought these goals have or have not been met, then they will take other order, which includes hearing the child's wishes. All of it is just to ensure the well-being of the child at hand and to make sure he or she is safe," I finished reading.

"So basically, we've got to go to the court house - which I think they're open until five - and file a petition. We'll probably have to fill out some paperwork too. We'll have to pay the fee they ask, then they'll do their thing and alert Natalie that she's been served. We'll set the court date and it's basically everything you and Patrick just read after that," Joe said.

"So, are we really doing this?" Libbie asked.

"We have no choice," Pete said. "There's no way you're leaving us. You're staying right here where you belong, and where you're safe."

"What time is it?" Patrick asked. 

"Around noon," Pete replied.

"The court house is open now," Patrick said. "Should we do this?"

"We need to," I said.

"Then lets haul ass and get to it," Joe smiled.

We put our laptops away and all climbed into our vehicles. We drove off to the court house, which was about twenty minutes away. Once we finally got there, we all got out and walked inside. It took us a good ten minutes to finally find where we wanted to be, but as soon as we got there, I let it go.

"Can I help you, sir?" the lady behind the desk asked as she smiled.

"Yes, who do I talk to about wanting to take someone to court?" I asked.

"Ah, that would be Mr. Brone," she said. "I could see if he's free, if you'd like?"

"That would be great, thank you," I smiled. 

We all waited outside the rooms for what seemed like forever while Karen - I looked at the name tag on her desk - called Mr. Brone or whatever. She soon hung up and said that he could meet with Joe and I for a few minutes before his first clients came in. We thanked her, then she led us to Mr. Brone's office. As we walked through the doorway, he stood up and greeted us. He led us to a long table in the middle of the office and gee, did this feel and look familiar. I didn't like it, but this was for Libbie, not me. 

"What brings the two of you here today?" he asked with a smile.

"I'd like to bring my ex-wife to court," I said.


	21. Not What I Was Expecting (Natalie's POV)

Finally. I finally get to go home and see my daughter. I miss her like crazy. I hope she's been ok for the past week. I'm just glad I can finally come home. This business trip was hell; getting told what to do here and there, doing a million things at once, getting yelled at repeatedly, and oh, did I mention the regular coffee runs? Because that's what I had to do. I basically felt like I was everyone's bitch for the past week. I was so pissed. And I honestly felt like I wasn't doing anything business related at all. What's the point of a business trip if you're not going to do anything business related...? It made no sense to me, but like I said, I'm just glad to be on my way home.

Planes never bothered me much. In fact, I always thought it was kind of cool to see all of the clouds going by and trying to pick out different shapes and things. It kept me occupied for a little while at least. And the plane ride was only about two hours. It wasn't bad. Actually, we're going to land soon too. I'm so excited and I feel like my heart's in my throat. I haven't seen my baby girl in about a week or so.

I still feel incredibly bad about that night though... I don't know why on earth I slapped her. It's like I couldn't control myself. I've hated myself ever since then. She didn't deserve it, but then again, she didn't deserve all the others times I hit her either. Let's face it: I'm a terrible mother. After all, it is just her father. Why couldn't I tell her who he was? Because I was afraid if she found out, she'd want to go visit him - and he and I aren't in good terms - and then she'd see how amazing he was and want to stay. I can't lose my baby girl. It's the only thing I have left of Andy.

I still don't know why I asked for that divorce, but in the end, it was probably a good thing. I was born and raised on being abusive, so I was abusive towards Andy too. After a while, he just sort of took it... I feel terrible, but I know he'll never take me back. Besides, from what I hear, he's a fag now anyway. So I definitely don't want him back.... It's disgusting.

Joe was always scuzzy to me. I never liked him. I always felt threatened by him and he always seemed to be trying to replace me. And I guess that's what he did. He finally has Andy and I'm sure they're living the perfect little life with their perfect little band and their perfect little friends.

"Please fasten your seat belts, we're beginning our descent, thank you!" a cheery voice came over the PA again.

I put on my seat belt again and put my phone away, along with my headphones. I returned my gaze to the window as I felt the plane start descending. I always loved that feeling, even though it made your stomach flip. We were finally landed after another ten minutes and everyone was soon told they could unbuckle and grab their carry-ons. Soon after, everyone emptied the plane. I made my way through the airport and soon made it outside. I called for a cab and waited there for a good twenty minutes. Even if you call for a cab, it's still hard to get one, but that's Chicago for ya.

Soon, though, my cab showed up and I hopped into the backseat, putting my luggage next to me. I told the driver the address, then he smiled and drove off. We were stuck in traffic for a good fifteen minutes and the poor guy kept apologizing. It wasn't his fault that Chicago is like this. After we finally made it out of the traffic, we arrived at the house a good ten minutes after that. I thanked the man, paid him, then grabbed my luggage and started towards the house. As I fumbled for my keys, the man drove off. I soon got the door open and basically threw my suitcases all over the living and nearly collapsed on the couch. I was so worn out.

"Libbie?" I called. I didn't get a response. "Hey Libbie!" I called once more and still didn't get an answer. 

I got off of the couch and meandered into the kitchen. I thought she might have gone somewhere, so maybe she left a note. I looked on the counter and saw nothing, then looked on the fridge. 

"Mom, I made a friend at school that I didn't tell you about and she invited me over for a sleep over. Ill be home tomorrow morning. I missed you! I'm sorry I won't be there when you get home, but know that I love you and ill see you tomorrow!   
Libbie," I read out loud. 

I was kind of bummed that she wasn't home, but I was happier that she made a friend. Her happiness is more important than me at the moment. I shrugged my shoulders and then continued to make some dinner. I ate, then cleaned up a little. After that, I grabbed my suitcases and hauled them up the stairs behind me. I brought them into my room, then walked across the hallway. I stood in the doorway of Libbie's room for a little while and sighed. God, I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. I made my way back to my room and started putting everything away or putting them in the dirty clothes. After I was done, which took a good half hour, I went back downstairs and sat down on the couch, only to have to get up again because someone knocked on the door. 

"Coming!" I said. I soon got to the door and opened it. A man that looked pretty professional stood there. "Can I help you?"  
"Natalie?" he asked.   
"Yes?" I said.   
"You've been served," he handed me a vanilla envelope, then returned to his car and drove off.


	22. Be Strong (Elizabeth's POV)

"We really did this," I chuckled as the three of us sat around the table.   
"We did," Andy smiled. "Even though we went to the courthouse a couple days ago, it feels like we just did it."   
"But I don't regret it," Joe said. "and besides, Natalie should have gotten her little visit today."  
"You're right," I smirked.   
"Can we laugh manically?" I asked.   
"Sure!" Joe said.

We all laughed our best maniacal laugh we could, which honestly just ended up with us all choking on our spit like a couple of idiots. But on the other hand, we were kind of idiots...

"I'm scared though," I admitted.   
"I am too, hun, but we've got to be strong," Andy replied.   
"I'm not letting that little bitch hurt you anymore," Joe said. I was really happy he considered me his own daughter, given the circumstances. "Andy and I have got your back!"  
"Thanks so much you guys," I smiled and hugged them tightly. "I think I'm going to head to bed. Night guys. Love you!"  
"Love you too, sweetie!" Joe said.   
"Love you!" Andy said.

I chuckled, then made my way to my room, which actually was my room now. Just after we all went to the courthouse, Andy and Joe surprised me by taking me to Lowe's and letting me pick out things, like paint, artwork, and a few furniture items, for my room. Once we got home, we instantly started taking things out of my room, covering thing up with painter's plastic, then started painting. I chose black and purple for my walls. We actually managed to finish by around eleven that night and moved everything back in, making sure we didn't mess up the paint that was still a little wet. I slept on the couch that night, but tonight I'm back in my room. I'm hoping almost all the paint fumes are gone.   
I quickly got changed into my pajamas, turned my light off, and climbed into bed. I turned my tv on and then went on my phone. I started going on twitter, but my reading for interrupted by my phone ringing.

My heart sank when I saw who it was.

"H-Hello?" I answered.   
"Elizabeth Anne! Where the fuck do you think you are?" my mother shouted at me over the phone.   
"W-With An-Andy," I replied shakily, my voice already breaking.   
"I figured! How the hell did you fucking get there?!" she screamed.   
"I wa-walked," I said.   
"Are you fucking crazy?!" she shouted at me.   
"I-I just wanted to kn-know who my dad was," I said, a single tear falling down my cheek.   
"How long have you been there?" she asked.   
"Since the day after you left," I said.   
"Are you fucking serious?! Elizabeth, you're fucking crazy! And now I get this fucking person at my house saying I've been served? What the hell?! How did you manage to corrupt your father too?!" she screamed at me again.

At this point I couldn't even talk to her. I was sobbing, but trying to keep quiet. I didn't want Andy or Joe hearing me, or worse, Summer. She was in the next room over after all. As I cried, I could hear my mother yelling at me, although I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"M-Mom, I'm sorry," I sobbed.   
"Elizabeth, stop!" she yelled. "Just fucking save it! We're going to fucking talk about this when I magically show the fuck up in Milwaukee! I cannot believe you did this!"  
"I'm not the one who's crazy!" I shouted to her as I cried.   
"Don't you fucking talk to me like that!" she said.   
"I have rights, mom! Just because I'm fifteen doesn't mean I don't have rights!" I screamed.   
"When I fucking see you, you're going to wish you were never fucking born!" she shouted.   
"What? Are you going to fucking hold a gun to my head again like you did when I was twelve?" I asked, my sobs quieting. "Cause that was a fucking blast, mom! Or should I even call you that? You know, I've had nightmares about that fucking incident ever since then. I'm terrified to fall asleep sometimes! And it's all because of you! You know, I had that nightmare just a few nights ago while I was staying at Brendon and Dallon's place, and you wanna know what? This one was serious enough to make me have a god damn seizure. I had that seizure because of you! You caused it! You think I'm so messed up, but I'm not. You're the one who's fucked up, mom, not me!"  
"E-Elizabeth," she said, sounding sympathetic.   
"Save it! And just so you know, I told Andy and Joe everything you've done to me! Down to every last god forsaken detail, mother! And Andy even fucking told me that you used to beat him too! You just can't fucking stop, can you?! It's never enough for you! And I'm sure once you come here for court this Monday, you're going to be fucked! I'll be surprised f they don't fucking lock you up right then and there! You're a horrible excuse for a mother and a horrible excuse for a fucking person! I can't wait to see your face when you go to prison," I screamed at her.

I hung up right after that and threw my phone against the door. I sat up in my bed and started sobbing uncontrollably again. I couldn't help it. As much as it felt good to get that all off my chest, I was terrified. I don't regret telling her what I told her, but I just... I don't even know. I don't even know where that side of me came from... Maybe I was just done with her shit and called her out on it. I honestly don't know. I just don't

"Li-Libbie?" I heard Andy ask quietly from behind the door.

Great. He probably just heard everything I yelled. I wiped my eyes and got up and opened the door. I couldn't even make eye contact with Andy, I just collapsed into his arms and sobbed like before. He hugged me tightly and eventually picked me up in his arms. He brought me into his and Joe's room and sat down on the bed with me still in his arms. I knew Joe was in there, but I didn't care. Andy rocked me back and forth like a baby - even though I'm not - for a good ten, maybe fifteen minutes before I calmed down. 

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"I-I had just gotten into bed and got on my phone when Natalie called. I answered it and she started yelling at me and things like that. So, i eventually g-got tired of her shit a-and told her off," I said. "I'm so scared."

"Geez, I'm sorry she did that bullshit," Andy hugged me tighter. "but please, don't be scared, baby girl. You know you've got me, Joe, Pete, Patrick, and even Brendon and Dallon to protect you. And you sure as hell have your sister. She loves you, Lib, and we know she wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting you. Believe it or not, she's got her bitchy side and isn't afraid to use it when needed."

"I knew I loved her," I chuckled.

"There's that laugh," Joe said from behind us.

"Shut up," I laughed. 

"I think we got her," Andy smiled at me and hugged me again. "Do you think you're alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm just really nervous about Monday now."

"I am too, but we can do this," Joe and Andy both said.

"She told me that I'm going to wish I was never born..." I said. "That's basically when I let it all go and told her about the nightmare, the seizure, and how she caused it all. Everything. It felt good to get that all out though, and then she tried to be all sympathetic after that. Like no, bitch."

"That's my girl," Andy laughed. "Why don't you head off to bed and we can talk about it more in the morning, if you'd like?"

"Sounds good to me," I said, getting off of Andy's lap. "Night guys... Again."

"Night," they laughed.

I made my way back to my room and picked up my phone. I had at least twenty messages from my mom, but I went and deleted them all, not even bothering to read them. I was better than her and didn't need her shit. I didn't have to take it all anymore. Not one bit of it. I soon crawled back into my bed and fell asleep with a big smile on my face that honestly never felt out of place.


	23. I'm Here (Natalie's POV)

Here I am now. It's been about two days since I called Libbie and dealt with her. I'm still pissed about all of this. And now I'm packing to go down there because Andy's bringing me to court. This is all ridiculous. I'm sure half of what Libbie told Andy wasn't even true anyway. I just can't believe any of this. I'm not even bothering packing my things nicely; I'm just throwing them into my suitcase, which I had to dig out, since I put it away after my trip. I wasn't happy about that either. 

All of this has just been insane. I should have just taken Libbie with me. Sure, I'd have to deal with her nagging and bullshit about Andy, but it'd be better than fucking going to court! I can't believe she took it upon herself to fucking WALK to Milwaukee from here. Who on earth in their right mind does that?! It's fucking insane! And definitely insane for Libbie. She'd never do anything like this, but I guess I'm wrong. She never fucking ceases to amaze me, I suppose. 

Anyway, I'm finally packed, so now I've got to call for another cab. I grabbed my phone from my bed and dialed the number. I was told that a cab would be sent to my house in ten minutes. I sighed, hung up, and then brought my suitcase downstairs and set it near the door. I decided I'd better eat some breakfast before I left. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal and then right after I finished, the cab pulled up in front of the house. I groaned and grabbed my suitcase, my keys, and then closed the door behind me. I walked to the cab and the man got out and out my suitcase in the trunk for me. Oddly enough, it was the same man that brought me home from my business trip, so we conversed as we drove to the airport. He asked me what I was doing at the airport again, so I lied and said that I was flying out to see my mom, who wasn't doing well. He told me to tell her hi for him and to feel better. I said thank you, then we arrived at the airport. He got out and got me my suitcase, I told him thank you, then paid him. He wished me luck and then drove off. 

As I walked into the airport, I was quickly able to locate my gate and rushed to it. I was running late as it was, so I definitely couldn't be late to board the plane. I literally running towards the door like in Home Alone. The man behind the desk saw me and quickly let me board after getting my ticket. I thanked him, then boarded the plane. I found my seat and sat down, breathing a sigh of relief at the same time. 

"Hello everyone and thank you for choosing Delta Airlines today. My name is Cindy and I'll be one of your flight attendants this afternoon. If I could kindly ask you to fasten your seat belts, we will begin our take off," Cindy said into the PA system. 

You could hear the click of everyone's seat belt, and after a good ten minutes, we finally started to go. After that, I put my headphones in and started my music. I was lucky enough to have a window seat again, so looking out at the clouds again was keeping me occupied. The last thing I remember hearing was Cindy over the PA again saying that we were right over Green Bay, Wisconsin, and if you looked out the window, you could see the farmland beyond the city, then I dozed off. 

When I woke up, it was to Cindy's voice - again - saying that we were beginning our descent, so we needed to return to our seats and fasten our seat belts again. I put away my phone again, then did as we were told. We soon landed and were let off the plane. I claimed my bag soon after at luggage claim, then meandered my way through a bunch of people in the airport and finally made it outside. I had managed to call for a cab while I tried to make my way outside, so I only had to wait about five minutes for my cab to show up. Like before, the man got out and put my bags in the trunk, then climbed back into the car and drove to the address of the hotel I told him, which was Country Inn and Suites. 

Once we arrived, the man got out and grabbed my bags for me, then I paid him. I walked into the hotel and went up to the front desk. There was no one there, so I rang the little bell they had. Soon, a lady walked up to me, laughing, then composed herself.

"Hello ma'am," she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Reservation for Morgan," I smiled back. 

"Oh yes," she said, typing things into her computer. "Here we are! Yes, your room is on the second floor, room 216."

"Thank you," I said, grabbing the keys from her hand.

"I hope you enjoy your stay! And please call if you need anything! Front desk is available twenty four-seven!" she smiled.

"I will, thank you!" I smiled back, then grabbed my suitcase and made my way to the elevator.

I found the elevator, then pushed the number two button. As the doors opened, I walked out and made my way down the hall towards my room. I found the room and put the key card in. As I opened the door, I took a deep breath in. Call me weird, but I love the smell of hotel rooms ok. I walked inside and threw my bags in the corner. The room was nice, small, but in a good way. There was a little kitchenette area, a couch, a small halfwall, then a queen size bed. The tv was placed perfectly, so you could see it if you were laying in bed or sitting on the couch. 

I soon collapsed on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I groaned again and decided that I should probably let the guys know I was here, as much as I didn't want to. I finally mustered up enough courage to text Andy to let him know I was at the hotel. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and went to the messages.

"I'm at the hotel. Just got settled in," I texted him.

"Cool. I'll message you the details tomorrow," he texted back a while later.

Can't wait.


	24. The Day Before (Elizabeth's POV)

Well, it's now Sunday. Mom got here yesterday. I was really scared that she was going to text me or call me to tell me that she was here, but thank god she texted Andy instead. When Andy told Joe and I that he got the text from Natalie, my stomach kind of did a flip, and only because it meant that we really charged her, she was really here, and that we were really going to see her at court tomorrow. It's all still kind of settling in for me. I don't know about Joe and Andy, but it is for me. But all I can do is just accept it and face that fact that this might actually put my mother where she belongs. 

"Hey Lib, you ready to go?" Andy asked. We had to go grocery shopping, which I had to laugh about because of everything going on. 

"Yup!" I shouted from my room, putting my beanie on. "Coming!"

"You look beautimus," Joe said.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I bowed to him, making him and Andy laugh.

"Summer! Babe, come on!" Andy yelled down the hallway.

"Coming daddy!" she yelled as she ran down the hallway and into Andy's arms.

"There's my baby girl," Andy kissed her forehead. "You ready to go hang with Pete and Patrick... Again?"

"More than ever!" she cheered, making me laugh.

Andy put her down and took her little hand in his. He walked out the door, followed by, then Joe, who locked the door behind him. We all climbed into the vehicle, then Joe hopped in the drivers side and drove off. We were singing along to the radio until the second we got to Pete and Patrick's place. Once we got there, we all got out, and once again, Andy took Summer's hand in his. He was such a good dad to her. We all walked up to the front door and Andy's knocked. Pete opened the door and instantly took Summer in his arms, spinning her around while she laughed and screamed. We all laughed, talked a little bit more when Patrick showed up, then said goodbye and climbed back into the vehicle. 

"And here we are," Joe said as he pulled into Walmart's parking lot. 

We all climbed out again and raced - again - to the front of the store. Andy actually won this time, and when he cheered, he made us laugh. Once we got inside, Joe grabbed a cart, then we started shopping once we made it to the refrigerated section. We got everything we needed there within a good ten minutes. This is why I liked shopping with Joe and Andy - they hated grocery shopping too, so they always tried to make it quick. 

"Do you need anything, Lib?" Joe asked me.

"Nope," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"God, you're easy to shop for, I swear to god," he said.

"I try," I smirked.

"Smartass," he laughed, then put me into a "headlock".

"Stop!" I laughed.

"Never!" he said.

Since his arm was literally right in front of my face, I licked his arm and he pulled back. He wiped it on my shirt as he and I both laughed, then Andy turned around and told us to stop acting like children, in which we responded "never". Andy just rolled his eyes, then continued making his way around the store. 

Once we finally finished, we checked out, then went back out to the vehicle and loaded everything in the back. I put the cart back, then climbed back into the vehicle. After Joe started driving for a while, I noticed that we weren't going back to the house...

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Andy said, not looking back at me.

I honestly started to get a little nervous, but it's Andy and I know him, so I kind of brushed it off. I brushed it off until we pulled into a hotel parking lot, then I kind of started to freak out.

"What the hell are we doing here?" I asked.

Andy sighed as Joe parked, then looked back at me and said, "I know you don't want to, and neither do we, but Natalie texted me again last night after you went to bed and she said she wanted to see you one last time before court tomorrow. I know you don't want to, but Joe and I are going to be right outside the door if she tries a thing, and if she does, that's just one more charge we have against her."

I was just kind of speechless, so Andy and Joe got out of the vehicle, and I followed behind them shortly after. I really did not want to be here. Even if Andy and Joe were going to be right outside the door, I know that wouldn't stop Natalie from doing something. We walked past the front desk, saying hello to the woman behind it, then continued to the elevator. Once we got inside, Andy hit the second floor button, then the elevator moved. Once the elevator stopped, we stepped into the hallway and Andy led us down the hall. We stopped at room 216 and my heart sank and my stomach did a flip.

"I-I'm terrified," I said.

"I know you are, baby, but you're going to be alright," Andy said, kneeling down and putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not going to let her hurt you. Joe and I will be right here."

"Alright," I said.

"You'll be ok, hun," Joe said, pulling me into a hug.

It took so much for me not to just break down in his arms, but I held my composure. After that, Andy nodded at me, then knocked on the door. The door soon opened and Natalie stood there, right in front of us. My stomach did another flip and I was sure if it did that anymore, I was going to puke. She smiled at us, but I could tell it was fake. I don't know about Joe or Andy, but I could tell. Andy said that he and Joe would be right outside the door and to make it quick. Natalie smiled and said alright, then I walked into the room, Natalie closing the door behind me. 

"You like your dad, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"And I bet you're finally happy that you met him, huh?" she said.

"Y-Yeah," I said, feeling a little uneasy. 

"I still think you're fucking crazy," she scoffed. 

"It was my choice," I said.

"Doesn't mean it was a good one!" she said.

"But it's what I wanted! It's what I've always wanted! You would never let me know who he was! Never! And to think, if I hadn't done this, then I'd be living a life not knowing who my father was. How can you just sit there and watch your only daughter wonder and wonder who on earth her father is?! It amazes me how you could have possibly done that!" I said.

"Don't you fucking mouth off to me!" she said.

And that's when she did it. I knew it would happen, and boy, did this one sting and spread throughout my cheek. I just stood there in front of her, holding my cheek with my hand, trying to ignore the pain I was feeling. I wanted to call for Andy, but my voice couldn't seem to find itself. Natalie stood in front of me with a smirk on her face. She looked like she was getting pure pleasure from my pain. 

And that's when she did it again.

"A-Andy!" I finally yelled, and boy was I thankful he was able to get a key to her room.

Within seconds, the door was open and I was being pulled out of the room and into Joe's arms. That's where I finally broke down. I couldn't help it anymore. Joe sat down against the wall and held me in his arms. I could hear Andy yelling at Natalie, but she was definitely yelling back. After at least five more minutes, Andy came out of the room and yelled to her that this was just another charge against her for tomorrow, and that's when she shut up and the door slammed.


	25. I Knew This Would Happen (Andy's POV)

After I had walked out of Natalie's room, I saw Joe sitting against the wall with a sobbing Libbie in his arms. I felt terrible, but I was more pissed off at Natalie. I told Joe and Libbie that we were going, so Joe got up and still held onto Libbie. We walked out of the hotel and got to the vehicle. I decided I'd drive while Joe crawled in the back with Libbie. It made me want to smile that he was being such an amazing dad to her. As I drove off, I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Joe was sitting in the seat while Libbie rested her head on his shoulder. Joe was stroking her hair, and honestly, it looked like he had even cried, possibly back in the hotel.   
No one spoke as I drove home. I really don't think anyone wanted to at this point. That, and I was just nearly boiling over with anger. How on earth Natalie thinks it is/was ever ok to hit her daughter, I will never ever understand. If she can't see how bad it is, especially when she's getting brought to court because of it, then she's fucking insane. I just don't get it nor will I ever.   
As I pulled into the driveway, we all got out and walked towards the house. We all walked inside and just sat around the living room. Well, more like Joe and Libbie sat on the couch and I started pacing around. Libbie had started crying again, and Joe had taken her in his arms again. I just really didn't know what to think about all of this. I mean, we have to be at court for eleven tomorrow, and really, what is the judge going to think about what just happened? Is he going to think that we're crazy and making this up or is he going to believe us? I don't really know. 

"Libbie, I hate to ask this right now, but can you come into the kitchen with me?" I asked her and she nodded, then followed me. 

I really needed to know if she had marks on her cheek or not. If she did, that could make or break us, and let the judge know that we weren't lying and that Natalie pulled this fucking stunt. I had her sit on the chair while I turned the overhead light on. She asked what I was doing, so I explained.

"I really need to know if you have any marks on your cheek or not. I mean, it's not like I hope you do, but if you do, then this can be used against Natalie tomorrow," I said.

"I know what you mean," she sniffled.

I kept looking at her cheek and saw nothing really. I was kind of relieved, but also kind of disappointed. I feel terrible saying that, but you know what I mean. The more things we can have against Nat, the better. I looked at Libbie again and took her in my arms. I just felt absolutely terrible that she had to go through that. She started to cry again, and honestly, I even started to get a little teary-eyed myself. I can't handle seeing anyone I care about and love hurt this much. 

"Come on, baby. It's alright," I patted her back.

"I'm so scared," she cried into my shoulder. 

"I know you are and I am too, but we're going to get through this together. Joe with us too. You're going to be able to stay here. I know it. I can feel it! I'm not letting them take you away from me," I said.

"Thank you so much, daddy," she hugged me tighter. 

After a little while, we moved back to the living room and got together on the couch. We put a movie on and soon after, Libbie fell asleep between Joe and I. It was cute actually, especially when she started snoring, which made Joe and I laugh. We were kind of surprised that we didn't wake her up actually. Soon after, though, I wound up falling asleep with my head laying on Libbie's. I assumed Joe had fallen asleep shortly after me too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up the next morning, I was the only one left on the couch. I didn't smell any breakfast being cooked, so maybe Joe and Libbie were just sitting in the kitchen or something. I got off the couch, yawned, then meandered my way into the kitchen. I still didn't find them, so I shrugged and poured myself a glass of water. I took a sip, then I heard a scream coming from Libbie's room. I dropped the glass on the floor and ran to her room. That's when I saw Natalie standing there with Libbie up against the wall, blood pouring from her nose. She was sobbing and Nat was laughing as she looked at me. My eyes trailed down Natalie's arm until they met her hand. There, right in her hand, was a gun. My eyes went back to her face and she was smirking at me.

That's when I heard her cock the gun and saw her put it to Libbie's head.

I started to run to her, but I was too late; too late before I heard a bang and a the loud thump of Libbie falling to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Andy!" I faintly heard. "Andy! Wake up!"

I shot up from the couch and was breathing heavily. Joe was standing in front of me with a worried look on his face. I did nothing but jump up from the couch and instantly hugged Joe. He hugged me back right away, but also still seemed very confused.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Joe, where's Libbie?" I asked.

"In her room, why?" he said.

I let go of him, then ran to Libbie's room. I opened the door and saw her laying on her bed, looking out her window. I ran to her and instantly scooped her up in my arms, much to her surprise. I held onto her tightly and would not let her go.

"D-Dad, are you ok?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah, um, I just had to make sure you were ok, that's all," I said.

"Dad, I know you. I know something's up. You can tell me," she said.

"Alright, I had a dream that, um, that I got up on the couch and you and Joe were no where to be found. I kind of brushed it off, then went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I took a drink, then dropped the glass on the floor once I heard you scream from your room. I ran to your room, and that's where I saw Natalie hovering over you and blood pouring out of your nose. My eyes made their way along her arm and finally to her hand. S-She had a gun in her hand, Lib. I heard her cock the gun, then I ran to you, b-but I was too late. I-I heard the bang of the gun, then the thump of you falling to the floor," I explained, nearly in tears.

"T-That sounds incredibly similar to mine, dad," she said. 

"I know. That's kind of what scares me," I said. 

The two of us talked for a little while longer, then finally walked out into the kitchen where Joe was. He asked what was wrong and all I said was that I had a bad dream about Nat and Libbie. He left it at that, then smiled and asked us what we wanted for breakfast. We both said to surprise us, so he laughed and started making food.

"Oh my god!" I said after a little while.

"Jesus, what?" Joe and Libbie both asked, jumping in the process.

"Lib, your cheek," I said.

"It fucking hurts," she said. "but is there a mark?"

"More like a good size bruise across your cheek," I said.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, come with me," I said, taking her hand and leading her to her bathroom. "Look."

"Oh my god," she said, gently touching her cheek. 

She had a big bruise on her cheek and you could honestly make out at least two fingers. Natalie must have gotten her good. I felt terrible, but at least we had our proof now, even if it's under these circumstances.


	26. Court Time (Elizabeth's POV)

Today's the day. Today is the day we have to go to court. We have to be there by eleven and it's about nine right now. Pete and Patrick should be here soon. They said they were going to bring Summer to Brendon and Dallon's place, then head over so we could go over everything. I am still incredibly scared and I honestly have no idea how this is going to go at all. Knowing Natalie, she'll pull some stunt and get custody over me. If that happened, I don't know what I'd do. I'd be fucked! She'd probably kill me with the beating I'd get when she brought me home. 

But as of right now, I can't focus on that. What's bothering me right now is the fact that Andy literally had a dream, well nightmare, that was almost identical to mine. That's a little weird, but honeslty, it's just probably because of everything that's going on and because of what happened at the hotel last night. It scared him and that scares me. And the fact that Joe just left it at that told me that he didn't want to make Andy explain what happened again. He's a good dad and a good husband. 

"Thanks for breakfast, dad," I smiled at Joe. 

"Thanks, babe," Andy smiled at him.

"We might as well get a little something in our stomach's before the shit that's gonna go down at the courthouse today," Joe said.

"I hope it all goes well," I sighed. "I don't want to deal with anymore of Nat's shit right now."

"I don't either," Andy said. "but I really hope the judge is able to see what Natalie's been doing."

"Same here. She doesn't deserve such an awesome kid like you. You're staying right here where you belong," Joe smiled at me, then put his arm around my shoulder. 

"Thanks," I smiled, then hugged him.

"We're all staying this big, happy family. Just the four of us," Andy smiled. 

"We'd better," I said. "Anyway, has Summer asked why she's been staying with everyone else lately?"

"Actually she hasn't," Andy said. "Thank god!"

Joe and I laughed, then we all contiunued talking and eating. Much to my surprise, the two of them, and myself finally, seemed to be at ease. We've been awaiting this day for a little while now, and now that it's finally here, it seems like we've all calmed down. A little at least. Which is good. I've learned from watch tv (haha ironic) that if you show up to court and you're nervous looking, the judge is less likely to believe you because of the way you're acting, whereas if you show up calm and collected, they'll tend to believe you more. It seems a little bigoted to me... but if it works in our favor, then I guess I can deal with it. 

After we finished eating, we helped Joe clean up, then we all went into the living room and started talking about things to do with today at the courthouse. About halfway into our conversation, which was around ten-fifteen, there was a knock at the door, so I jumped up from the couch and opened the door. Pete and Patrick stood there, so I led them inside, where they sat down on the loveseat. 

"So, are we ready to do this?" Pete asked. "'Cause I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to kick some ass in an hour."

"As are we," Andy laughed. "The only thing I'm nervous about is that the judge won't be able to see how insane Nat really is, then Libbie will get taken from Joe and I. I can't let that happen. I only just got her back, I can't lose her so soon."

"And," Patrick stood up and walked over to Andy. "everyone here knows how you feel about Libbie, and let me tell you, we all fucking love you like our own brother and we're not going to let Libbie get taken away from you. We're not letting her go back to that bitch ever again."

"Thanks, man," Andy smiled, then hugged Patrick.

We all continued talking for another half hour, then left around ten-forty to get to the courthouse. As we pulled into the parking lot, Natalie was just getting there too. That's when my stomach did a flip and my heart sank to the ground. The butterflies started and I started to get incredibly nervous. I thought I was ok, but apparently I was wrong. Andy must have noticed my nervousness because he put his arm around me and kissed my head as we walked into the courthouse. 

As we walked inside with Pete and Patrick trailing behind Joe, Andy, and I, we went to the front desk and got asked why we were there. Andy told the lady why, she smiled, then led us down what seemed like hallway after hallway. After at least a few minutes, we finally arrived at the place where the trial was being held. Natalie awkwardly showed up a few minutes later and we all stood there not really knowing what to do. Soon after, though, a different lady called the five of us to a "holding room" to discuss everything that was going to happen.

After about twenty minutes, Andy and I were led out of the room, soon to be joined by Joe in a little while. We were led into a bigger room: the room where the trial was being held. Natalie was standing at a podium on the other side of the room, then Andy and I were put at the other one. I was told to sit behind Andy though, where Joe did soon join me. Pete and Patrick we seated behind me shortly after as well, then we all got another quick run-down. The judge soon came out and said that the trial could now start. (AN: ok, I honestly have no idea how this all works (thanks for the help though google xD), so please, bear with me xD)

"Ok, this trial has now started. I'd like to start by asking Mr. Hurley a few standard questions," the judge said. "Andrew, what is your financial status?"

"Currently, my husband and I both have a lot of income from our band, Fall Out Boy," Andy replied.

"I've heard of you," the judge laughed a little. "Anyway, what custody arrangement are you seeking and why?"

"I'm seeking full custody if Elizabeth Anne Morgan due to the fact that her mother is unfit to handle and care for a child," Andy said, and I cringed at the sound of my full name.

"I would presume that you have evidence against the actions of Natalie?" the judge asked.

"Yes, sir," Andy replied. 

"Alright, now, how is your communication with Natalie?" he asked.

"As of right now, we just started talking again. Her and I used to be married, but got divorced about fourteen and a half years ago," Andy said.

"Do the two of you have any existing custody agreements?" the judge asked.

"No, we do not," Andy said. 

The judge asked Natalie the same things, and honestly, she sounded snotty towards the judge, and towards the end, the judge did not seemed pleased with her at all. After that, the judge called Natalie up to the stand.

"Alright, Ms. Morgan, I'm just going to ask you some questions, alright?" the judge said.

"Sounds good," Natalie said. 

"Ok, what makes you think you'd be well enough to care for Elizabeth?"

"Well, I'm her mother. She's been with me all of her life. She can't just be separated from me now. She needs to stay with me. Besides, she's already in school by me and everything," Natalie said. Wow, so convincing mom. 

"A-Alright," the judge said. "I would assume you know how Elizabeth is feeling about all of this, so how do you feel about what she wants?"

"She's young. She doesn't know what she wants. By all means, when she's eightteen, she can do whatever she wants, but as of right now, she's too young to know a thing," she said.

"Ok, Ms. Morgan, please return to your stand," the judge said. "Andrew, would you please come up here?"

Andy made his way towards the stand and took a seat. 

"Ok, Mr. Hurley, what makes you think you're the parent who should have custody of Elizabeth?" the judge asked.

"I think I should have full custody of Elizabeth because I've seen, heard, and have been told what Natalie's done to Elizabeth and she deserves to be safe, not in an environment that can be harmful to her and her well-being. For the past week, I've seen Elizabeth grow and become more confortable around all of us. She was hesitant at first because she wasn't used to all of the love and care that was surrounding her. She seems more comfortable with us than she has been in the past fifteen years with Natalie," Andy explained. Good job, dad.

"How do you think Elizabeth feels about this?" the judge asked.

"I would like to think that Elizabeth would like to stay with Joe, Summer, and I. We love her to death and we only want what's best for her," Andy said.

"And Summer is...?" the judge asked.

"Summer is mine and Joe's adopted daughter. She's about six right now," Andy said.

"How does she feel about this?" the judge asked.

"She doesn't know what's going on. We didn't want to scare her at all, but I can assure you that she's taken quite the liking to having a big sister," Andy chuckled a little.

"Alright," the judge smiled. "you can take you place at your stand back."

After all of that, there was short break for everyone, which was literally only ten minutes. As the ten minutes ended, we all returned back to the court room and took our places. The judge soon came back a few minutes later and said that the trial would now continue. 

"Alright, I'd like to see the evidence from both Andrew and Natalie," the judge said. "I would like to see Andy's first, please."

"Alright," Andy made his way up the front of the room, near the judge. "I'd like to start out with what I've been told by Elizabeth. The first thing she told me was that Natalie has hit her before, which included a day or two before she showed up at my house. She said that her mother and her got into a fight about Natalie not telling Elizabeth who I was, then when Libbie made the comment about that, Natalie hit her across the face. I have no reason to believe that this didn't happen because when her and I were married, she was abusive towards me sometimes as well. Anyway, the second day Libbie was with me, we went out shopping and we got to talking about Natalie more. I had noticed-" Andy paused and looked at me, in which I nodded. "I noticed that she had cuts on her wrist and arm. So, when her and I were at the mall, I approached her about it while we were eating. She told me that it was because of Natalie, school, and things like that. She even said that she had showed Natalie the cuts and that Natalie had started crying, but that she didn't feel bad, since it was right after Natalie had hit her again. 

Anyway, a few nights ago, Libbie and Summer were staying by their uncles' house and I got a call from Brendon saying that Libbie just had a seizure. She'd never had one before, but when Joe and I picked Libbie up and brought her home, we figured out it was because of a recurring nightmare she's been having since she was twelve. It wasn't something that she just made up in her head, not by any means. This nightmare was caused by something Natalie actually did to Elizabeth. Elizabeth told me that night that when she was around twelve, Natalie was acting strange one day, so being the curious child she is, she kept asking what was wrong. Apparently, Natalie snapped at her the last time she asked her and started beating her - literally - and eventually had Libbie laying against the wall in the living room. Libbie told me that Natalie got up and went into the kitchen and then came back, kneeling down beside her. She said that she loved her and that she had so much potential, but it's a shame that it all had to get cut short. That's when Natalie held the gun to Libbie's head. Libbie said she was terrified that she was going to hear a loud bang, then see nothing but black, but she didn't. Natalie had pulled the gun away and collapsed into a ball of tears-"

"That's never happened!" Natalie shouted from her stand. 

"Order!" the judge said as he banged his gavel against his desk. "Ms. Morgan, please. Please continue, Andrew."

"Alright, anyway, then on Saturday I got a text from Natalie saying that she was at her hotel, and then a second text later saying that she wanted to see Libbie one last time before we all went to court. I couldn't just tell her no, so the next day I brought Libbie by Natalie after we had finished shopping. I told Libbie that Joe and I would be right outside the door if anything went wrong. So, Libbie went inside, much to her dismay, and the two of them started talking. I don't know what was said, but I remember hearing the distinct sound of skin on skin. Soon after, I heard Libbie call for me, so I barged through the door and Libbie ran out and into Joe's arms. The door closed behind her and, I'm not going to lie to you, I started yelling at Natalie, asking her why on earth she'd do something like that to her own daughter, because honestly, it makes no sense to me at all. Elizabeth even has a mark on her cheek from yesterday. Could I show you?" Andy explained.

"Please do," the judge said.

Andy motioned for me to come by him, so I did. He gently grabbed my cheek and showed the judge the bruise on my cheek. The judge even gasped a little, then he had both Andy and I go back to our stand.

"Thank you, Andrew," the judge said. "Natalie, your evidence now, please."

Natalie got out from behind her stand and took her place in front of the judge. She started out by saying that none of what Andy said was true, even the fact that it was obviously makeup on my face and not and actual bruise. She went on and on about how, even if she were to abuse me, I had it coming. After that, she was done. 

"Ok, I'd like to call Joseph up to the stand, please," the judge said, then Joe got up and took a seat. "Ok, Joseph, I would like to get your opinion in all of this, if you don't mind."

"Honestly, I think Elizabeth deserves to stay with us. She likes it here, from what she's told Andy and I, and she loves all the people that have come into her life. She's happy here and I honestly think of her as my own daughter. It's like she's been here to whole time," Joe said.

"Thank you," the judge smiled at him, then told him he could take a seat. "Elizabeth, would you come up here now?"

"Sure," I said, getting up and taking a seat at the stand in front of the room.

"I just want your opinion on all of this as well, if you please," he smiled at me.

"Well, I think Joe just kind of said it all. I want to stay with Andy and Joe and Summer. I don't want to go back to Natalie. She isn't fit to handle or care for me, but Andy and Joe are. They love me and care about me, unlike Natalie. She never seemed to. To me, I just seem to be an inconvenience in her life and I'm sick of it. I've finally met my father and frankly, I don't want to leave him now. I want to stay with him. I love him and everyone else to death and I can't just leave them," I said.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," the judge said. "You can take your seat now."

"Alright," I said, hopping out of the chair, making the judge and Andy chuckle a little.

"Ok everyone, this trial is now done. I will call you all back for the verdict in a little while," the judge said, then he banged his gavel again.


	27. And The Verdict Is ... (Andy's POV)

Well, here the five of us sit once again. We're back in the holding room we were in before. It honestly feels like the walls are closing in on me with every minute that passes. I can't help but pace back and forth in here. I have a feeling that Libbie will be able to stay with us, but there's also a part of me that is doubting it. I'm also not denying the fact that I'm talking to myself right now either, and if the guys are looking at me like I'm insane, I wouldn't know; I've been staring at either the floor or the ceiling for the past hour. I just can't stop myself from thinking the worst. 

"And, please, come here and sit down," Joe said, patting the seat next to him.

"I can't," I sighed. "I'm too nervous."

"I am too, but you can't let this get the best of you," he said. "Come here."

I sighed once more, then gave into him. I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me, then kissed my forehead. Once I focused back on the room, I noticed Libbie was pacing back and forth too, and Pete and Patrick looked pretty nervous. I eventually had Libbie come sit by Joe and I. All was silent after that.

Hours seemed to go by, but in all reality, it was probably forty-five minutes at least. If you were to put a time-lapse camera in there, all you'd see was Libbie and I getting up every once in a while, us pacing, then sitting back down, a few of us talking for a little while, then nothing by silence. It might have seemed to any normal person that we were taking this a little too far, but I didn't think we were. We all had every right to be as nervous as we were.

But all I knew was that I was a sentence away from losing my daughter for good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Andy, Joe, Libbie?" a lady peeked her head into the room.

"Yes?" we all said, standing up in the process.

"Please come with me," she said.

The three of us followed the lady down a few hallways and into what I assumed was judge's quarters. She had us sit in three chairs, and soon after, Natalie joined us in the room. All was completely silent, like back in the room the three of us were in. I started to get incredibly nervous again and couldn't help myself from grabbing onto both Libbie and Joe's hands tightly. Natalie looked at all of us and scoffed. As much as I'm sure we all wanted to scream at her right then and there, we didn't. We ignored her, and soon enough, the judge walked in.

"Hello," he smiled at us. "I bet you're all wondering what's going to happen, right?"

"More than ever," I chuckled nervously. 

"Well, I've decided, after the evidence given by the both of you, that Elizabeth would be best staying with," he paused, and my heart was in my throat. "Andy and Joe."

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Oh my god!" Joe and I shouted at the same time.

We both literally jumped up from our seats and took Libbie in our arms. I don't think anything or anyone could describe the happiness and joy I felt from now knowing that Libbie was mine. All mine. And that she was staying with us for good. She wasn't being taken away, she wasn't leaving us.

She wasn't.

The three of us were literally standing in the room jumping up and down like a bunch of little kids and shouting with joy. The judge was even laughing with us. At least I hope he was laughing with us... After a little while, we thanked him more than a few times, and left the room. We made our way back to the room that Pete and Patrick were in. We all stopped before the door and I looked at Libbie.

"Are you crying, dad?" she asked.

"Not at all, I'm obviously made of stone," I laughed through the tears falling down my cheek.

"Don't cry," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Lets go tell Pete and Patrick the good news."

"Sounds good to me," I said, smiling at her and taking her hand in mine, as well as Joe's in my other hand. 

Libbie slowly opened the door and we all walked in. Pete and Patrick looked at Libbie, then at Joe and I. They did a slight head nod and we replied by saying yes. They started cheering and ran over to us. We all engulfed each other in a big group hug that didn't seem like it was ever going to end. 

"She's staying," I sighed.

"She's staying," Joe smiled.

"I'm staying," Libbie laughed. 

"I think this calls for a celebration," Pete said.

"Yes!" we all said in agreement. 

We all walked out of the room, then out of the courthouse happier than we had been in a long time. We drove to Brendon and Dallon's place to pick up Summer and then to have the two of them tag along for a little party back at our place. We pulled into their driveway and before I could even park the vehicle, Summer was already running out of the house. As I got out of the vehicle, I opened my arms wide and she jumped into them. I spun her around in my arms, then put her down and held her hand as we walked to the front door, where Brendon and Dallon were. 

"Happy day?" they asked.

"Happy day," Libbie said as she appeared from behind me. 

"She's staying?" Brendon asked.

"I'm staying!" Libbie cheered.

"Yeah!" both Brendon and Dallon said as they cheered and high fived Libbie. 

After we all stopped cheering, I told them that we were having a little party back at our house and they happily obliged to come. We all got back into our vehicles after Summer had gotten her things, then drove off. This really was a special occasion and it definitely needed to be celebrated. As we pulled up to our house, I sighed, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time Libbie would be here.

This would only be the start to very many. 

"So guys, shall I put on some tuneage?" Libbie asked, making me laugh.

"Yes, I think some tuneage is in need here," Joe smirked. 

Libbie ran to the stereo and plugged her phone in, putting on Patrick's song, Explode, which definitely fit the moment. We all started laughing at first, but then started singing along. Well, more like everyone else sang along, while Pete and I got snacks. It was funny seeing them all dancing with one another and just being plain happy. I couldn't help but smile. I really couldn't. Soon after, Pete and I joined them and started dancing crazily and singing. We were all having a grand old time and I sure didn't want it to end.

And it sure didn't.

It was at least midnight before everyone got tired and left. I quickly put Summer to bed, then helped Joe and Libbie clean up. After we finished cleaning up, which we actually had a fun time doing, we all sat on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"We did it," Libbie said.

"We did it," Joe and I said.

"And I couldn't be happier," Libbie said, coming over and hugging both of us. 

"Neither can I," I said as I hugged her.

"Now all we have to focus on is getting packed for Fall Out Boy's tour that leaves Wednesday," Joe smirked.


	28. SEQUEL

Hey guys!

So I finally transferred this book over to AO3! You can read this one now, then go back to the sequel, 'A Do Or Die Situation,' which I'm sorry isn't be updated a lot :c

Ever since I finished my peterick mpreg series on wattpad, shit's gone downhill and I don't care as much as I used to about my writing, sadly, but I'm getting there! 

I am currently working on another chapter for ADODS, though!

Anyway, I hope you all check this book - the PREQUEL - and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it! And I'm also sorry for the grammar errors in this story; I didn't really go back and proofread like I should've when I posted all this! 

<3


End file.
